Pride ON HOLD!
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: BulmaX Vegeta. This takes place one year after the event of Namek. Bulma breaks up with Yamcha and slowly begins to develop feelings for a certain Saiyan prince. Is he the prince charming she always wished for? And how does Vegeta feel?
1. A confusing visit

_"The unlikely couple"  
  
Disclaimer: I think It's obvious that I don't own Dragonball Z!  
  
Hi everybody,  
  
My name is behind cold blue eyes.  
  
I wrote this story because I'm a real fan of Dragonball Z and I find the part  
  
In the series when Vegeta and Bulma get together really interesting. because they don't show in the series how exactly they get together I decided to write a fanfic of how it could have been. I'm just a beginner..so my writing skills aren't that good yet! But tips and arguments to better it are highly appreciated! I'm a slow writer..so updates will take a while. At every beginning of a new chapter and the end I'll leave a small authornote!  
  
A note:  
_

_I changed my name to behind cold blue eyes, so you know. I have finally found a betareader! Lazerwulf! He has re-edited this chappie for me. And last but not least I got two new websites! So if you'd please visit them and leave a message in the guestbook! You can find them in my bio! Ow yeah and check out my two new other stories: Who I am & Hidden Memories! _

_Ow yeah and please check out lazerwulfs work to! ;)  
  
I hope you like the story and R/R!_

__

_Bye: Behind cold blue eyes_

  
Chapter one "confusing visit"  
  
Bulma was working late in the night in her laboratory at a new Capsule Corp invention, but she couldn't keep her thoughts focused on her work. Her thoughts kept going back to yesterday night......  
  
"How could he do that to me?" She screamed, to no one in particular. "After all I did for him , he still treats me this way. I hate him and I'm glad it's over!".  
  
She sort of knew that he was cheating on her, but the truth came our yesterday night. She had a date with Yamcha at the cinema. When there was a break between the movies, Yamcha went to get some popcorn and a drink, but he never came back. About an hour later when the movie was over and she came walking out of the cinema, and saw Yamcha flirting with a blond haired chick. She wanted to blast him through the wall! I ran to my car, blind with fury, I opened the door, jumped in and drove straight home.........  
  
"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" She slammed her fist on the lab table, almost breaking the new capsule. "I always forgave him when he cheated on me. Countless times I've forgiven him. Well, not anymore... we're through. You've caused me enough pain Yamcha!!!".  
  
Bulma fell crying to her knees.  
  
"Then why am I crying? Maybe... because I feel so lonely now Yamcha is gone"  
  
She got to her feet and decided that she needed to go to sleep or she would be a wreck in the morning. Before she went to bed, though she went to her bathroom to take a shower. Bulma turned the water on, took off her clothes and stepped into a warm shower that relaxed her tense muscles. After a few minutes she turned off the water and put on a silk bathrobe. She went into her bed room, sat down in a chair in front of her mirror, and began brushing her hair.  
  
Then suddenly she heard a loud noise outside coming from the gravity room. She opened her balcony door and went outside to see what was happening. Obviously Vegeta was still training. He was shooting ki-blasts, so that would explain where the noise was coming from. Suddenly the noise stopped and a few seconds later the door to the gravity room opened and Vegeta stepped outside. Bulma ran back into her room, afraid that Vegeta would see her.  
  
"That was close, he almost saw me......"  
  
Before she finished that statement, she turned around, and found Vegeta right in front of her.  
  
"Ah!" a startled Bulma yelped. "You jerk, how dare you sneak up on me like that!!!".  
  
"I do whatever I want and when I want woman!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
After that Vegeta flew out of the window.  
  
"i wonder what the heck made him sneak up on me like that? Oh what the heck what would I care anyway? I'm going to bed................"  
  
_Next chapter: "Confession"  
  
I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chappie  
  
Love,  
  
duffie_


	2. Confession

_"The unlikely couple"  
  
Disclaimer: You're a brainless idiot if you think I own Dragonball Z. The only thing I own in this fic is the plot and the paper name I made up heheh......  
  
a/n : I want to thank the peepz who reviewed my first chapter. Thanx for your nice words and tips on how to write better! I hope I did a better job now. English is not my native language, so I'll still make grammer mistakes and you name it, but I try as hard as I can smiles Well I've rambled enough..on to the ficcie now hehe.  
  
_"chapter 2: Confession"  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up to the sound of her mother's chirpy voice....  
  
"Bulma ,breakfast is ready!".  
  
"Yeah mom I'm coming". Bulma yelled back.  
  
_ " Man do I have a headache! I'm first going to take an asperin to cease  
the banging drums in my head."_ Bulma thought.  
  
She walked into her bathroom and opened her medical closet to search for an asperin. She rummaged through the closet for a few minutes till she found it. She took a few pills out of the package she had found, filled a glass of water and swallowed it.  
  
"Man I hope I'll feel better in about an hour". she thought.  
  
She went back into her bedroom to search for some clothes to put on. She opened her walkincloset and decided to wear a denim miniskirt and a top with 'Girlpower' written on it. She hurried into the bathroom to take a quiek shower before she went downstairs for breakfast. When she was done 20 minutes later she ran downstairs while she was still drying her hair with a towel.  
  
When she entered the kitchen she saw that ' The almighty Prince of the Saiyans' was already scoughing down his breakfast, that would be enough to feed an entire army...  
  
"I will never find out where he puts all that food!" she thought to herself shaking her head and putting her dry towel around her shoulders while walking further into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning mom! Is my breakfast ready?". Bulma asked her mother.

"Of course honey. Here you go". she replied smiling, putting down a plate with sandwiches and tea on it on the table. Bulma sat down in front of her plate and picked up the newspaper that was lying in front of her on the table. While she was drinking her tea her eyes scanned over the morning paper searching for an interesting article. Suddenly something caught her interest.....  
  
"Hay mom! Check this! There's a huge article of my latest invention published in "The Echo" ." yelled Bulma. ( I just made that name up....I don't know a newspaper name that they read in Japan...hehe)  
  
Mrs Briefs took the newspaper out of Bulma's hand and started reading the article Bulma had pointed out to her. "This is absolutely fabulous dear! I'm so happy for you!" she said to Bulma while giving her daughter a hug across the table.

Vegeta only hmmped at the display of affection in front of him.  
  
"Thanks mom! But then again..it's no big surprise ..I'm a genius after all!" Bulma said proudly while smiling at her mother.

"Yeah...right genius of the morons is more like it" Vegeta said while rolling his eyes.

"Did you hear me ask for your opinion monkey man?!?!" Bulma screamed at him.

"Now now dear" Her mother started but was cut of by Vegeta.. "I am not asked for my opinion! I give it to someone whenever I want to!" Vegeta said while smirking at Bulma from across the table.  
  
Bulma was boiling from anger inside at that last remark and had to be restrained by her mother to keep her from flying directly at Vegeta's throat. Vegeta was done eating and left the kitchen without saying another word. But Bulma got even angrier at the satisfied smirk she saw tugging at the corners of his mouth when he left the kitchen.  
  
After he left Bulma said while gritting her teeth "The nerve of that man!!! I can't believe this! He's so full of himself!".Her mother listened to Bulma muttering choice words for a few more moments until she cut Bulma of in the middle of a sentence and saying "Well, I still think he's pretty cute though!

Bulma stopped her ranting immediately and stared at her mother with wide eyes and an open mouth. At last Bulma sighed and said "Mum your impossible!".

Mrs Briefs just smiled at her daughter and continued to read the paper and drinking her tea. Bulma rolled her eyes while still staring at her mother and sipped up the last tea in her own cup. She stood up from her chair and picked up her empty plate. She walked over to her mother and also picked up her plate that was empty and put them on the sink and started doing the dishes.  
  
Her mother looked up from her paper and said "Dear, you don't have to do the dishes...you do know that we have employee's to do that? "

"I know I know....I just felt like doing it for once". said Bulma with a tiny hint of a smile on her face facing her mother. At that moment Dr Briefs entered the kitchen. "Good morning both of you!" he greeted them, while giving his wife a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bulma honey, if your finished doing the dishes can you come down to the lab to help me fix the robots Vegeta broke during training?" her father asked her.  
  
"Oh great! Mister almighty broke them again....Sure I'll help you dad. Just give me a few minutes to finish the dishes" Bulma replied without looking up from her work.  
  
"Okay dear, I'm in the lab when you need me". Dr Briefs said while walking out of the kitchen. When her father was gone there were a few minutes of silence in which Bulma finished the last of the dishes. When she was done she turned around to face her mother.  
  
"Honestly mom...I still can't believe I ever invited that ungrateful barbarian over to stay! The only thing he does is demand...Fix my GT, wash my clothes, fix my supper and never he gives so much as a thankyou!" Bulma said to her mother while she put away the dishes in the closets. "Well I'm of to the lab. I'll see you later mom, bye!" and with that Bulma walked out of the kitchen, leaving a smiling Mrs Briefs behind who turned her attention back towards what she was doing before.........  
  
Meanwhile in the gravityroom....................  
  
Vegeta was throwing punches and kicking in midair at 200 Gravity. He suddenly stopped with what he was doing. Floating back to the ground (he was flying!) he turned towards the panel to turn of the gravity. He picked up his towel and wiped some sweat away from his fore head. He heaved a huge sigh while thinking to himself

_"I can't train like this dammit!That stupid woman is interrupting my mind every second! I can't stop thinking about_ _her!"._

He left the trainingroom and went to take a shower. It took him only 10 minutes to get it done. When he came out of the bathroom, he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. When he saw what time it was he began smirking

_"yup twelve o'clock. time to get the woman to fix my food_ "he thought.

He got out of the GT and started walking towards the main building.  
  
When he entered the kitchen, he only found Miss. Briefs sitting at the table. There was a huge plate of food in front of her.  
  
"Oh there you are Vegeta! Bulma is busy working, so she couldn't cook for you dear...so I fixed your meal for you. Well I have to go now, I still have to get to the city to shop for groceries. Bye Vegeta!" said Miss Briefs while leaving the kitchen.

Vegeta had his hands placed on his ears the entire conversation long. "Finally! I thought she would never leave! Stupid blond bimbo...her voice is like a nuclear bomb to my ears! Weren't it for the woman, I would have blasted the bitch to the next dimension already!" an irritated Vegeta cursed outloud. He sat himself at the table and started eating...  
  
Laberatory...................  
  
In the lab Bulma and her dad were almost done fixing the robots Vegeta broke during training.  
  
"Man , after we're done.. I'm going to take a shower forever" Bulma said to her father. Her father smiled at her. "I think it'll take an other hour at most" he replied back.  
  
An hour later they were finally done and Bulma was headed back to her room. She had only just entered, when the phone started ringing. She took of her work clothes and sighing she picked up the phone.  
  
"Bulma Briefs. Who's calling, please?".

"Hey baby!". She heard on the other side of the line.  
  
She recognised the voice immediately..... "Yamcha! Where did you get the nerve to call after what you did to me!" she screamed into the receiver.

"But baby..let me explain!" he said.

"Explain! Explain?!?! You've got nothing to explain! I saw it for myself you ashole!.....We're through!"  
  
Before Yamcha could say anything back, she slammed the phone back onto the hook. After a few seconds the phone started ringing again. Bulma got so angry she slammed the phone against the wall. She walked out of her bedroom in a rage, to bump into the person she really and I mean really didn't want to see at the moment.....  
  
The prince started clapping his hands "Wow! That was an awesome show! Everyone could join in it! You sure can scream woman!". Vegeta was laughing his insides out.  
  
Bulma just stood there for a few seconds and she just lost it.  
  
"You...You! What would you understand anyway??? I loved that ashole! But it came out that I wasted years on him! You will never understand how I feel! Cause you are so wrapped up in yourself...you don't feel anything at all! You're heartless! ". she screamed to him before running back into her room and shutting the door right in his face.....  
  
"If I didn't have any feelings woman...then why do you make me feel this way? Why do I care so much what happens to you?" Vegeta replied back to a closed door........  
  
_Okay ....I left it at a cliffie...I'm so evil lolz! Wel anywayz let me know what you think and read and review and stay tuned for the next chappie " Grieve"  
  
Catch ya later!  
  
Duffie _


	3. Grieve

"The unlikely couple"  
  
disclaimer : Of course I own Dragonball Z! Okay that was sarcasm_.....:.(sigh).........  
  
Hello peepz!  
  
I'm back with a new chappie and I think this is the longest one so far! Of course I first want to thank the people who reviewed. Thanx very much! You're reviews keep me inspired to keep on writing. I have one last thing to say before you can read away! I'm still a beginner and my writing skills have much to be improved on! So I would like to ask you if anyone of you would like to be my betareader and read my work for me to help me improve my writing skills overall and to improve with the English language( cause It isn't my native language, as I'm from the Netherlands) Well if you're interested you can email me! One more thing. I would really like it if you guys would also like to read my other work and review for it. Comments and tips are appreciated as well! Well I've kept you long enough again with my mindless talk. On to the fic! And before I forget.... R and R!!!!  
  
_"Grieve"

Bulma is standing with her back pressed against the door, while tears are streaming down her pale porcelain skin.  
  
"Why do I let him get to me like this...Dammit!" she whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Angry at herself because she is crying because of what Vegeta said to her, she angrily begins to wipe away the tears on her face. She walks towards the bathroom while coming to a halt in front of her mirror.  
  
"Man I look awful... and all because of that ...that man! No I can't continue lying to myself...It wasn't what he said that hurt.....it was just to much for me to handle after that asshole of a Yamcha called me up acting as if nothing ever happened at all.......It just hurts so much, but I know the pain will go away after awhile...It was the right thing to do and I'll make sure that I get over that jerk! Or my name isn't Bulma Briefs" thought Bulma.  
  
She stares for a few more moments at her reflection while wiping away the last tearstains left on her face. She then smiles to herself in the mirror and then turns the knob of her bathroom door to take a nice relaxing bath before dinner.....  
  
2 hours later.....................  
  
Mr. Briefs is done in his office and decides to call it a day. He turns down the lights, grabs his coat and heads home for dinner with his family. When he arrives home he finds his wife preparing dinner in the kitchen....  
  
Mrs Briefs is standing in front of the stove stirring the soup she made for dinner. That act was surprising, as you normally wouldn't find her there at all. She had shunned away their personal cook Maria to cook herself for once, what normally would be done by their household staff...  
  
Mr Briefs walks over to her and gives her a peck on the cheek. Mrs Briefs smiles, turns around and says "Hi dear, how was your day in the office?".

"Well as for repairing the drones Vegeta broke during training, the rest of the day was rather uneventful I'd say". said Mr. Briefs.

"Well dinner will be ready in a few more minutes, so would you like to go fetch Bulma to say that dinner will be ready shortly?. ". Mrs Briefs asked her husband.

"Sure, I'll go get Bulma right now" replied Mr Briefs.  
  
"Oh honey ...while you're at it....go get our "houseguest" as well" Bulma's mother called out to her husband as he left the kitchen..........  
  
Meanwhile in Bulma's room.....  
  
Bulma is standing in front of the batroom mirror, blowdrying her hair. She bents down to search in her closet for something to pull her hair up with. After rummaging through her items for a few minutes she finally finds what she is looking for, a few hairclips. She picks up her brush and puts her hair back in a few strokes. She then picks up the clips, pulls her hair into a tight bun and clicks to fasten the clips into her hair. She lets a few strands of her hair hang lose. She checks her self over in the mirror for a few seconds and satisfied with her look, picks up her things and leaves the bathroom.  
  
The second she entered her bedroom and closes the door behind her she hears her father's voice from downstairs.

"Bulma, dinner is ready!".

"Yeah I'll be right there, dad " she yells back .

Bulma deposits her things on her bed and leaves her room going downstairs for dinner.  
  
Gravityroom.............  
  
Vegeta is still training when he is interrupted by a peep on the comm.. He turns of the gravity and walks over to the panel to see who dared to disturb him during traing. He punched the green button on the panel he was standing in front of that immediately let the commscreen turn on and revealed the face of Mr. Briefs.  
  
"Good evening Vegeta " said Mr Briefs.

Vegeta let out a snort while saying "What do you want old man? And it better be important for you to interrupt my training or you'll regret it.. ..I'll make sure of that!"

Mr. Briefs swallowed nervously before replying( which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta who smirked at the obvious signs that the man was afraid of him ) "Well.....I ah...I ah..." he stuttered a few seconds before finding his voice again " I ah..wanted to let you know that your drones are fixed and that dinner is ready if your hungry..."

"Hmmph" Vegeta replied.

"Well..I gues I'll take that as a yes then......" said Mr Briefs before he closed contact.  
  
Vegeta just snickered when the screen went blank. "Jesus! You should have seen his face! I swear ....If I would have continued he would literally have peed in his pants of fear." He thought to himself. He continued to laugh even as he went down for dinner........  
  
The dinner that took place in the Briefs residence went by rather uneventfully. Well what you could call normal for the briefs that is. The verbal spars between Bulma and Vegeta continued as if nothing had happened between the two a few hours ago. Bulma's mother had to restrain Bulma from flying at Vegeta's throat and so on. Yes that was the daily routine in the Brief's household and therefore considered normal...........  
  
After dinner Mr Briefs was left alone in the kitchen reading the newspaper, while Vegeta went back to training and Bulma plopped down on the couch to watch television. Her mother sat next to her reading a book. Bulma zapped through a few channels until she saw a film she wanted to watch and when is was over she bid her mother and father goodnight and went to bed...........  
  
The next day Bulma woke up because of the noice that was coming from down the hall........  
  
"Woman! Fix my supper!" yelled a voice that could only belong to one man.

" Shut up you stupid monkey! I'll fix you supper when I feel like it ya stupid saiyan!" she yelled back at him.

Vegeta didn't stop with his verbal ranting however. Bulma groaned and put her pillow against her ears to block out his voice, but failing miserably at it. She couldn't take it any longer and screamed back " Oh I'll fix you dinner you asshole! Anything that'll make you shut the fuck up!"

"Well THAT was about time!" a voice replied from down the hall.

"Ugh! How I despise that man!" thought Bulma while getting out of her bed. She walked over to her walkincloset and opened the door. She searched through it for something easy to wear. She picked out a black t-shirt with a message on it for Vegeta "don't fuck with me I'll fuck back even harder" If he didn't get the clue now she didn't know what would. She also picked out her favourite baggy pants for a relaxing day at home. They were very soft and comfortable to wear. She took out her fave sneakers to put on and went into the bathroom to change out of her nightwear into regular clothes. When she had her sneakers on she hopped over to the sink to brush her teeth. After that she pulled back her hair into a messy ponytail and when done took a look in the mirror. She laughed when she read over the text on the shirt she was wearing. "I hope HE doesn't get the WRONG IDEA when he reads this" She said to herself while starting to laugh.  
  
She left the bathroom but lost her balance while tripping over stuff that was lying on her bedroomfloor, only to fall on her butt and knock her head against her nighstand. A picture standing on it fell of.... Getting up Bulma cursed herself for being so clumsy. Then her eyes fell on the picture in the photo frame that had fallen of. Looking at it, tears began to gather in her eyes. It was a picture of her and Yamcha before her trip to Namek. Back then they had still been happy and had a good relationship. But it went downhill after she got back to earth and he was wished back..... But those were long gone times. Nothing would go back to the way it used to be...not after this. What he had put her through was unforgivable.  
  
"" Why? Why? Why did you do this Yamcha? I just don't understand...I trusted you and I loved you..." Bulma whispered while tears cascaded down her face from her ocean blue eyes onto the picture she held in her hand. She started to sob uncontrollably and threw the picture against the wall which broke immediately.  
  
WHY? Was the silent question in her mind echoing against the walls of her bedroom.........  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Vegeta was waiting for Bulma to come and fix his breakfast."What the heck is taking that woman so long" Vegeta wondered. After another fifteen minutes the prince got tired waiting and walked in an angry mood up the stairs to get the woman immediately. When he came up the second floor of Capsule Corp where Bulma's quarters were, he heard noises coming from the room at the end of the hall. As Vegeta came closer the noise became clearer and Vegeta discovered it was coming from bulma's room. He stopped in front of her door and heard loud sobs come from the inside. He stood there for a few seconds and then turned the doorknob and opened the door.He entered the room and he found himself in the livingroom of the woman's quarters. It was the first time he had set foot here in this room. He heard the sobs were coming from her bedroom. He cautiously walked towards the door ,not knowing what tot expect and opened it. There he found Bulma on the bed crying her insides out, the noise hurting his sensitive ears. Bulma had heard someone come in and looked up, only to find someone she didn't want to see at all.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms "I thought you were gonna fix my breakfast woman" he snorted ,but I gues you're to busy with weeping over that stupid boyfriend of yours"

"Exboyfriend Vegeta!!!" Bulma screamed at him "and what would you understand anyway?!?! Get out of my room and leave me alone!!!".  
  
Vegeta tried to say something back but was stopped when he looked straight into her huge blue eyes. The same feelings he had for a while now for the woman began to surface again.. He turned around and began to walk away leaving a shocked bulma behind .

"What the heck has gotten into him I wonder. Was my speech so overwhelming that EVEN THE SAIYANPRINCE COULDN'T THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY BACK" she giggled to herself like a little schoolgirl. But after a few seconds she took a serious face again. "But still this isn't behaviour typical for Vegeta, I wonder what's wrong with him?"  
  
_MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I left it at a cliffie again. Yes I'm very evil. So bite me! Lolz! Well anywayz stay tuned for the next chappie" The fight"!  
  
Catch ya later!  
  
Duffie  
  
a/n BTW I like to correspond with people from another country. So if you would like to have emailcontact with me or something else, don't hesitate to email me! I love to get the chance to meet new people! _


	4. Don't mess with saiyanspeed!

_Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother with this anymore...but here goes.. Robotic voice: I do not own dragonball Z! Well I hope my little android pointed it out clear enough for you  
  
Hello peepz I'm back with a new chappie! Thanx again to the loyal reviewers! You guys are great! Well I've got nothing else to say as R and R!  
  
Greetz ,_

_Duffie_

_   
  
_  
Don't mess with saiyan speed!  
  
After Vegeta left, Bulma was left to try to sort out Vegeta's strange behaviour.  
  
_**"I swear....I just don't get this man! One minute he is a total jerk with an attitude like I'm the king of the world and the next minute he acts totally different and not like himself at all!"**_ she thought to herself while heaving a huge sigh.

She sat up straight and wiped away the tearstains left on her face. She swung her feet over the edge of her bed and left her feet dangling above the ground while she resumed her thinking trial.

"_**Maybe there is more to Vegeta then meets the eye.....I mean he acts like an obnoxious brat all the time yes....but then again you can't blame him....from what Goku told me of his past.....Perhaps how he behaves is just a façade where the real Vegeta is hidden behind? Maybe there is a softer side to him...the gentle, sweet, caring Vegeta ? YEAH RIGHT Bulma gal....Vegeta is anything BUT gentle sweet or caring! Where do I get that insane idea from that VEGETA would actually have a softer side to him......as if! That guy would probably laugh his insides out if earth would be blown up by the androids coming in three years.........**_

"Bulma thought to herself while shaking her head to clear out the ridiculous thoughts she just had thought of him.  
  
Bulma finally allowed her dangling feet to touch her cool bedroom floor and she got out of her bed. She yawned once because she was still very tired and she rubbed her hands against her eyes to rub away the sleep. She walked over to her closet to pick out some easy clothes to wear before she went downstairs to see if Vegeta was still there and to fix him breakfast as she had promised. She chose to wear a loose fitting t-shirt and hip hugging jeans. She decided to keep her hair loose as she didn't feel like wearing it in a tail or bun today. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before going downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
When she entered the kitchen she found it empty. _**"I guess Vegeta has decided to train on an empty stomach...."**_ she thought absentmindly.

Still she wondered where her parents had gone to. Her eyes then fell on a note lying on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read what was on it.  
  
_Dear Bulma ,  
  
Your father and I are attending a meeting from work. I'm sorry we didn't inform you earlier, but your father has just gotten a phone call this morning saying that he had to go to an important meeting. You were still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I left you this note. We won't be back until evening. For lunch there are some leftovers from last night in the refrigerator or you can get Maria to cook you dinner. You don't have to worry about our houseguest as Maria will see to it that he gets his food. So you can just relax today and do what you want.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
_  
"Well I guess that means I have a day of now" said Bulma When she had put the note down and walked over to the refrigerator to see what the leftovers were from yesterday her stomach started to growl. "Yeah yeah I get the message" said Bulma while patting her belly. "I guess, I really should have eaten more yesterday......Now my stomach is making a huge protest that it wants food" Bulma smiled while opening the door to the refrigerator and taking out butter and a carton of milk. She closed the door and walked over to the sink. She took out a plate from the cupboard and a knife out of a drawer. She opened a closet, only to find out that there wasn't anymore bread. She sighed and went down to the cellar to get new bread. She turned on the light and walked down the stairs. She opened the freezer and took out a pack of new bread and then went back to the kitchen. She opened the pack of bread up and took out a few slices of bread and put them on her plate. She opened the butter box and started spreading it on the slices of bread. When she was done she chose for a combination of peanut butter and jelly to put on her bread ( mmmm I love that combination! It's really delicious!) When she was done she cut the bread in two halves and made a sandwich out of it. She filled a glass with milk and then walked over with the plate of food and her glass of milk to sit on the table and eat her breakfast in solitude.  
  
Gravity room....................  
  
Vegeta was training as usual and doing a few flip flops in the air to avoid his own redirected blast coming from the fixed and improved droids. He had turned up the gravity since yesterday, so he was having a hard time adjusting to the new gravity level and avoiding being fried by his own beams. You could see the sweat glistening on his muscular chest which was bare since he was wearing no shirt. ( ow my god!!!! drools) He turned around and fired of a ki -beam that collided directly with one of his own. He powered up more and made the beam stronger and guided it back directly at the droid that had reflected it back at him, causing it to blow up. He repeated the same gesture with the other drones. When he was done he floated back to the ground and began to chuckle. He knew that the explosion he had created with the drones was loud enough to be heard inside Capsule Corp. Thus he knew that the woman had heard it....so he mentally began to prepare for another verbal spar with her. '1....2.....3' he began to count in his mind.

"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!" A voice screamed from the main building of CC.  
  
The brunt of the explosion had sent the plate with food Bulma was consuming straight into her face and the glass of milk tumbled and fell of the table right on her clothes.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MONKEYMAN!!!!" she screamed so hard that he was able to hear her outside. She got up in a rage and stormed into the backyard to give the prince a piece of her mind......  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was laughing so hard that he almost choked from lack of oxygen. A few seconds later Bulma was banging on the doors of the entrance to the GT. "You as hole!!!! You broke the droids again didn't you??? You insufferable jerk!!!" Bulma screamed throwing a fit "We worked on those things all afternoon and then you go and break them again!!! Oh! I'm going to kill you!!! NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" she yelled and her voice rising with that last sentence.

She got even angrier when she heard him laughing his insides out. "Hahahaha" Vegeta said in between hiccups of laughter" You are so easy to aggravate woman! I knew that you took a long time fixing those drones and that's why I broke them....let me rephrase that ......That's why I let them blow up!"

"WHY YOU!!!" Bulma's muffled scream reached Vegeta's ears. But then suddenly she began to think...... "Ow Bulma you stupid idiot!" she hit herself on the head. "Of course he blew up those drones! He WANTED you to get angry at him and he got exactly what he wanted!" She thought to herself while shaking her head and still hearing Vegeta's loud laughter.

_**"Well princie....like the saying goes: it takes 2 to tango! I'm not falling for your bait anymore. I'll make sure of that!"**_ Bulma thought to herself.

She started to count to ten and tried to shut out Vegeta , whose laughing fit brought her to the edge of self control (A/N D Does Bulma even have self control? LOLZ!) _**"1...2....3...4...5...6....7...8...9....10...."**_

Bulma started counting in her mind.

In the GT Vegeta was starting to wonder why the woman stopped screaming. "What the hell?? Where did that ranting voice of hers go to?" Vegeta waited for bulma to start her shouting and her banging on the door again.....but nothing happened. It was to quit for his taste......" What is the woman up to?" He thought. He walked over to the door and put his ear against it to see if he could hear anything. Because he had ultra sensitive hearing he heard the woman move along the walls of the GT room. "What the heck is she doing?" thought Vegeta. Well whatever it is, the prince decided that he wasn't going to wait to find out about it. He moved over to the door immediately, grabbed the doorknob and threw it open. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what happened next...  
  
"BOO!!!!" screamed Bulma while jumping directly in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta definitely hadn't expected this to happen and with an "AH! What the fuck???" he jumped and fell over directly on his but. Bulma had seen the priceless look on Veggie's face and doubled over in laughter. "Ow my god! Hahahahahah! You...should have seen ...the look...on you're face!" Bulma said in between breaths of laughter and hiccups.

For a few seconds he was sitting dazed on the ground before it finally got through to him. The woman had made an enormous fool out of him! Now he was starting to get seriously pissed of. (With Vegeta that's an understatement!) Bulma finally came to her senses when she saw the look on Vegeta's face.

"_**Shit......I must have really pissed him off! I've got to get out of here, or I'm dead meat"**_ Bulma thought to herself.

She got on her feet and started to run back into the house as fast as she could. But let's put it like this...Don't mess with saiyanspeed! Before she even reached the front door Vegeta fazed in right in front of her. "And where do you think you are going?" Vegeta asked in a very low threatening voice. "You really think you can get away with humiliating me like that.......woman?"

"I do?" Bulma replied nervously. Vegeta answered her with his famous smirk while putting up his left hand in front of her face and forming a kiball in it..............  
  
_MUWHAHAHA I'm SO evil. I just love cliffies! Sorry I can't help it! And I think this one is the best so far winks It leaves you faithful readers wondering what happens next! And if you want to find out what happens to poor Bulma.....Well I will post the next chappie when I get at least 20 reviews! Yeah I'm evil so bit me lolz!  
  
Duffie you know the way to the R-button!!! _


	5. A fried monkey and one confused Saiyan p...

_Disclaimer: Man I have to say it again don't I? Well forget it! (whistles )Vegeta pops up out of nowhere. NOBODY OWNS ME! _

_There you have it folks....Hope it's crystalclear now! (smiles)  
  
Hey guys I'm back with a new chappie! Sorry it took so long, but my computer crashed last Monday and it came back up yesterday FINALLY! Well thanx for the reviews! I got 20 like I asked for! wooohooh!!!! Well there were a few questions about the story..so i'll answer them for you now. The ages of Bulma and Vegeta in my story are 25 for the both of them. I know in the show Bulma is older! And Vegeta is as well...but hey it's my story, so it's my rules! Lolz! As for the comment that Vegeta developed feelings for Bulma fast...Well my story begins a a year after Namek. So Vegeta is allmost living a year with the Briefs, so I don't think that it is that fast...so you know...well whatever...I've yapped enough.....on to the chappie! Ow yes...before I forget..R and R!  
  
Greetz Duffie._

_   
  
_  
A fried Monkey and one confused Saiyan  
  
There they stood facing each other outside of the GT. Bulma was stuck with what would maybe be a face of permanent terror on her face and Vegeta was smirking in that evil way of his. ( which we all know and love lol!) with a kiball directed at B in his hand. But let's put it like this ....one of our favorite monkeys knew when to show up at the right moment......  
  
Just as Veggie released his kiball at an unfortunate bulma....Goku decided to pop in! Thus Vegeta's plan to scare the shit out of the woman fell in the water. He wanted to give her a good scare and before the kiball would hit her he would deflect it, but instead the projectile originally meant for Bulma blew up right in the face of Goku, his arch rival.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were both surprised and looked dumbfounded at a now fried goku......Goku's hair looked like it had an accident with a hairdryer and he was coal black from top to bottom. Goku began to dust himself of and coughed before he spoke again. "Uhm....." he started "Hey guys, did I interrupt something?" he said with a doofish grin on his face(which we all know and love ....sigh!) After they both heard him say that and they saw the clueless look on his face, they sweatdropped and fell down animestyle!  
  
Bulma got up again and while shaking her head at a typical Goku statement said "Goku, I know this will sound unfair, but thanks for ah.....standing in the way of that blast and getting fried instead of me" Bulma laughed nervously at him.

"Why was Vegeta shooting a ki-ball at you anyway B?" Goku asked while looking at an annoyed Vegeta across from him.

"Well we...." Bulma started before she was interrupted by Vegeta

"None of your damm business Kakarot! Now get lost before I lose my temper again! Just seeing you're dumb ass face has ruined my entire day! Not to mention that your presence on this property is a pollution of the landscape!". Vegeta ignited his ki and levitated of the ground up into the air and flew away at light speed ( okay even faster...but anyway lolz) Before he was out of hearing reach however he shouted back one last comment to Bulma "Woman I expect you to clean up the mess standing here on your front lawn and deposit it in the garbage can where it belongs"  
  
After hearing what he shouted back, Bulma got angry again. "WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING STUBBORN ASSED TAMPER TANTRUM THROWING PRICK!" she yelled.

Goku just stood there watching Bulma throwing a fit and looking at the sky where a tiny speck of a certain saiyan prince was still visible for the eye to see. Bulma continued to mutter insults and curses at Vegeta for a few more minutes until she was out of words to insult the prince with anyway. After Bulma had finally calmed down Goku dared to say something. "Well B....care to tell me what this was all about?" he asked her. Finally Bulma came to herself again and remembered that she wasn't alone on the front porch of her house. She blushed beet red while saying "Ow man....sorry that you had to listen to me throwing a temper tantrum like that Goku! But that man just makes me so angry! He thinks he's the king of the world!".

Goku only smiled at her "Well B...can I make a suggestion?"

"Well that kind of depends on what kind of a suggestion you had in mind." she said while eyeing Goku suspiciously.

"Go see a shrink and get him to put you on a course for anger management! Believe me you need it!" Goku said to her while bursting out in laughing.

"Why you........" she said while playfully smacking him on the back.

"Hahahaha..sorry B..I can't help it....it's just so funny!" he said.

"Yeah whatever Goku!" Bulma huffed while putting her hands on her hips.

"Aw Bulma! It was just a joke....you know J-O-K-E!" Goku spelled out for her.

"Of course it's a joke....I know that! But I'm not in the mood for it now G- man! Now let's go inside and I'll make you a cup of tea and I'll tell you what happened before you decided to pop in when you did" Bulma said to him while shaking her head and smiling at one of her best friends in the whole wide world.

"Okay, that's fine with me" Goku replied.

And with that said they both began to walk back into Bulma's house.  
  
When they entered the kitchen Bulma told Goku to have a seat at the table. She walked over to the sink to fill a kettle with water while goku sat down at the table. She put it on the stove and ignited the flame under the kettle with a match. With that done she opened up a cabin to pick out a box with all sorts of tea in it. She took out her favorite one, namely strawberry ( you watched dragonball? Well there Bulma first wanted to wish for a life time supply of strawberries but later she decided to wish for her prince charming....you can guess who that is don't you? Lolz!) She turned around to look at Goku "Which flavor would you like Goku?" She asked him.

"Uhm..I don't know honestly..I don't drink tea much" He answered thruthfully while smiling his doofish grin at Bulma. ( gotta love it!)

"Well that makes two strawberry then!" Bulma smiled back. She pulled out two teacups from the cabin and put the two packs of tea in them while she waited for the water to start boiling. When the kettle whistled she took it of the stove and started pouring the water into the two cups on the sink. She walked over with them in hand and sat down while handing one over to Goku. She opened up the cookiebox, which Goku immediately began to raid. Bulma just smiled and sipped on her cup of tea. They started to chat about all the things that had happened to them lately. Bulma explained in exact detail what had happened with her and Vegeta outside the GT which caused Goku to erupt in laughter and roll on the ground unable to stop. She laughed along with him. After that they talked about how Goku's training was progressing and how Chi Chi was doing and Gohan. "Speaking of ChiChi....." said Goku while taking another cookie out of the jar "She asked me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night"

"Ow how nice of her to invite me over! Count me in!" said Bulma while smiling happily.

"Okay, I'll let her know you'll come" said Goku. "Ow...another thing B...I also came to ask you something else.." he said.

"Well tell me Goku!"

"Well as you know the androids are coming in less then two years and we are training very hard...But I would like to ask you if you could build another gravity room, like the one you and your father made for me for the trip to Namek....".

"Well ........I'm currently very busy. But I'm sure I can find time to build another for you, but it'll take a while..mind you!" she said at a now beaming Goku.

"Thanx B! You're the best! " Goku replied happily.

"Don't mention it! That's what friends are for. Besides this way I can make my self useful. And when the androids arrive I can sit back and relax with a bag of popcorn and a cola at the sideline." she said while laughing.

"VERY funny B!" Goku replied while rolling his eyes at Bulma's comment. Goku turned his head and looked at the clock hanging on the wall "ow man! Look at the time! I told Chi Chi I would be gone, only for a short while! She's SO gonna kill me!" said Goku while panicking." I gotta go B! I'll see you around and keep me posted on how it goes with the gt!" said Goku while waving her goodbye and running out of the door in a hurry.

"Bye Goku!" Bulma called after him while shaking her head.  
  
Goku was running out of the front door of Capsule Corp while Vegeta returned from his trip. Vegeta floated down to the ground to see Goku put his hand on his fore head and disappear in thin air( you know..instant transmition DUH!) Vegeta's feet touched the ground and with a rumbling stomach, craving for food he made his way towards Capsule Corp. In the kitchen Bulma was cleaning up the table when Vegeta entered the kitchen. At first she didn't even notice him as she had her back turned on him.

"Ahem...." Vegeta's deep voice boomed through the quit kitchen causing Bulma to jump sky high.

She turned around to look at his royal highness. "Sheesh! You scared the living daylights out of me! Now what do you want?"

Vegeta just smirked while replying "That was the idea of course and as for why I'm here... I'm hungry! Now fix my food woman!".

Bulma's temper flared up again and she would like to kick his but right here, right now but she restrained herself while thinking "Don't let him get to you girl! He's just provoking you into a verbal match and if you give in again he will get exactly what he wants" . Bulma huffed "First of...You can't tell me what to do, so quit shouting your orders around" she replied calmly " Second I'm not fixing your food, cause I have a day of. Our cook Maria will take care of you and see to it that you get your food. You can use this comm system here to beep her up and she'll be here right away. Now if you'll exuse me..." Bulma finished while turning around and dumping the dishes in the sink, cleaning of her hands on a towel hanging next to the sink and proceding to leave the kitchen. And behind she left a confused Vegeta...........  
  
_Well not exactly a cliffie. But this chappie I wrote more in sort of an impulse. I hope ya like it though and let me know what you think! Ow yeah no updates till 8 July and no earlier then at least 30 reviews! Yes I'm the devil incarnated...so bite me! _


	6. creepy phonecall

_The unlikely couple_

_ Chapter six: Creepy phone call _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z (cries)  
  
Hay peepz! I'm finally back with a new chappie. Sorry that you guys had to wait so long for me to update, but I was away for a few days and my rustbucket of a computer crashed again so you know lol. But anywayz emjoy the chappie and R and R!!!!  
  
Greetz Duffie_

_   
  
_Bulma left the kitchen with a self satisfied smirk leaving behind a speechless Vegeta for the first time in months since she had asked his highness to stay in the Briefs residence. She started to sing a song she had written herself.  
  
One of Bulma's greatest passions since she had been but a small child was music. She loved to sing and compose music by writing down lyrics on paper and making the music to go along with it. Whenever she had a load of free time, like a day of off work she would go to her room or to places where she could find inspiration to compose new songs. Her friends thought she had a fantastic and beautiful voice and that she should do something with it. But Bulma was content with how she was busy with music in her own way. Although one of her greatest dreams was to become a singer and make music out of her heart, music with a message that would inspire people. She would love to get out on stage and sing and do her thing to entertain people. Yes she loved being the center of attention, although in a good way that is. She was spontaneous, didn't take a leave in front of her mouth and told people straight to the face what she thought and felt. She was stubborn and when she had set her mind on something she would continue till she would succeed. And that's exactly how she was in her music, open and honest. If she would ever get the chance to become a professional singer she would show people with her music who she was and what made her tick. Music with a meaning, a message....  
  
Bulma walked up the stairs to her room, while continuing to hum silently to herself. When she reached her room she opened her door and ran into her room and jumped on her bed. She started to jump on her bed while starting to sing out loud...  
  
What is my identity? Who am I? What in the world am I doing here? Can someone please tell me and be sincere...  
  
When she was done singing the chorus of her own composed song, she started to laugh and she let herself drop down on her bed , flat on her back and that ended the use of her bed as a trampoline. Bulma quietly lay there for a few seconds and watched the ceiling of her room with interest , a smile plastered on her face....  
  
RING!!!!  
  
The sound of the phone brought Bulma back from her vacation in daydreamland ( A/N I know the phone in her room was smashed against the wall by Bulma, but hey she got a new one right?) She jumped up at the sound of the _thing _on the wall of her room. Unintentional her thoughts roamed back to the scene in her room from a day or so ago..... But now wasn't the time to think of that. She got out of her bed and ran over to pick up the phone from the receiver.  
  
She put the phonepiece to her ear and in a cheerful voice said "Bulma Briefs here. Who's calling please?" But nobody answered on the other side of the line. There was only a dead and eerie silence. When nobody replied after a short while Bulma began to get uneasy but spoke again into the mouthpiece of her phone nonetheless.  
  
"Hello? Anybody there?" Bulma tried again with a bit of a shaky voice. This was creeping her out. When still nobody answered she really started to get scared. This was way to creepy for her liking. Who the heck was this person calling her. Then out of nowhere a bone chilling voice replied "Bulma......I'm watching you........." The voice sent goose bumps all over Bulma's body and with a terrified squeak she fell back on her bed. After the sentence of the unknown caller she heard a familiar beep indicating that the caller had hung up on her. With shaking hands and terrified to the core she put the phone horn back into the receiver on the wall.  
  
"Who in the world was that?" she thought to herself while her eyes wandered over the screen with the number indicator of the phone. There she found the word unknown number reflecting in her scared and wide open safire eyes.  
  
"Great....Now I don't even now which insane jackass called me...Man I'm so scared....Okay girl...breath! And calm down!" Bulma thought to herself. She breathed in and out a few times till she had calmed down enough. "It was just some lunatic that decided to ring your number and scare the living daylights out of you...in which he/she apparently succeeded. I hope he or she had a good laugh, cause I was scared to dead and almost wet my pants in the process" Bulma silently fumed to herself for letting that crazy man or woman get to her like that. She sighed and lay back on her bed. She opened up her drawer and took out her diary. She hadn't written in it for a few days and a lot had happened since then. She opened it up and turned the pages until she came on the last entry she had made. She rummaged through her drawer again to search for a pen to write with. When she found one she closed her drawer and began to write the first passage. ( I'm making up the dates lol!)  
  
_2 january 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Wow, so much has happened these last few days. I do not even know where to start. Well The first hews of the day is that me and Yamcha are officially over! That jerk had cheated on me the last time. I do not even know why I gave him so many chances. I was so naive to think that I could change him! I should have set a point behind our relationship after he cheated on me the first time after the event of Namek. But I was so childish to think it would never ever happen again. I was still head over heels for him back then and to blind to see his faults! Dear Kami, how could I have been so stupid! Well that chapter of my life is closed for good! Now that I am writing this I actually feel much better and I have come to the conclusion that I am almost over him. Ironic is it not? A few days ago I would have cried my insides out because of him, but now I could not even care less. Sometimes I do not even get myself!  
  
Today Goku decided to drop by for a visit. He invited me over for dinner with Chi Chi and his family tomorrow night. He also asked me if I would build him another GT room. I think I will start on it today, as I have a day of off work now. I also have paperwork to finish for Capsule Corp, but oh well that will have to wait till tonight. Now that I think of it, I forgot to mention that vegeta and I had another verbal spar today outside the GT! He got so angry he lighted a ki- ball in his hand suddenly. I got so terrified of him and actually thought he was gonna kill me! Well I never found out if he would have done that, cause Goku decided to pop in with instant transmition at the same time Vegeta set lose his ki-ball at me and took the full brunt of the blast! Well to be honest, I am glad it was him and not me! Okay I know that sounds selfish, but hey that guy is like superman and I would never have survived it at all if the blast would have hit me. So sue me for being gold honest!  
  
Now that I am writing about this incident today I have come to a conclusion about Veggie. He is acting so weird lately and by that I mean really weird. He has not been acting like himself at all. Like back in the kitchen when I lectured him, he did not say a word back and that is SO not like Vegeta at all! And I can name a few other occasions on which he acted totally unlike himself. What is up with the guy? Well whatever it is I can pain my brains on it but I will never find the answer to my questions. That prince is like an enigma himself. And definitely one I will never find out even if would try. Though I would like to know what goes on in that head of his. I mean there has got to be more then what he shows on the outside right? I mean he presents himself like an arrogant, cold hearted jerk, but he is still human and therefore must have feelings.  
  
Where the heck did that come from? I must be losing my mind! Did I just write those sentences down? I cannot believe this, I must be going crazy! Okay that does it, I must still be freaked out by the phonecall from that lunatic. That means I am raving like a crazy woman. Oh man! I think I will leave it at this today, before what I write down here, drives me crazy to!  
  
Love,  
  
B  
_  
Bulma closed her diary and put down her pen while shaking her head to clear out her thoughts. She got up out of her bed and decided to do something useful the rest of the day. She first went to her closet to take out her workoutfit. She changed into it and looking in the mirror she picked up her brush and combed back her loose hair in a pony tail. A few bangs sprung out an hung in front of her face. She blew them out of her face and left the bathroom to go downstairs and to her lab to go work on the GT.  
  
When she entered her personal lab she turned on the lights and walked over to her computer and turned it on. She moved to sit behind it and let herself fall on the wheeling chair. She waited till the computer had powered up and started a program to begin making plans for the new GT room. She swiveled around in her chair and rolled over to a table on which lay formulars, designs and other papers of projects she was currently working on or that were finished. She searched for a blank piece of paper and began sketching the first raw designs of the GT. It took her a good one and a half hour before she was done with this task and when she was done she scanned the sketches into the computer. She began to look at it in every detail and when she was done with that she decided that she was happy with it. She continued with looking for and choosing the material she needed to construct the new GT.  
  
The time flew by and soon hours had past. Bulma yawned from behind the computer and decided to finally look up from her computer screen at the clock on the wall.  
  
_**"12 A.M! You can't be serious! Have I been busy that long?"**_ she thought to herself.

She sighed and rolled back her chair while stifling another upcoming yawn. She stood up and finally became aware of how tired she really was. She was also so hungry that she could eat a horse!  
  
_**"I think I'll call it a day. I'll eat something and then I'm of to bed. My parents should be back from the conference already and be fast asleep right now. And our houseguest is still training I think"  
  
**_Bulma thought to herself while she turned around and closed of her computer. She turned down the lights and closed the lab door behind her and went on her way to the kitchen.  
  
When she entered the kitchen the lights were out as she had thought, that meant her parents had already gone to bed. She flipped on the light switch at the right side of the door. She turned around and walked over to the refridgerator and opened it up to look for the leftovers of dinner. She found them on the upper shelves and took them out.  
  
"Hmm lasagna! One of my favorite foods in the world" she said.  
  
She walked over to the microwave with the food in hand, opened the door and put the food in and set the timer for 2 minutes. She sat down and waited till her food was ready. After a few minutes the timer beeped indicating that the lasagna was ready. She walked over, took it out and put the plate on the table, while searching in a drawer for a fork to eat with. She filled a glass of water in the sink and then sat down at the table and started to eat. After a few minutes of eating in silence, she heard footsteps coming from down the hall towards the kitchen. She turned around to find Vegeta standing in the entrance staring at her.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night woman?" he asked while narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Vegeta?" she huffed.  
  
"Stuffing your fat face perhaps?" he replied while smirking at her.  
  
_**"Here we go again! I'm not in the mood for this! I'm to tired to go into another argument with him..."**_ Bulma thought to herself while seething with anger at Vegeta's remark.  
  
When the woman didn't reply to his comment Vegeta smirked again. This time he had beaten her. Served her right for leaving him speechless in their verbal match this afternoon. He walked over to the woman and before Bulma knew what was happening Vegeta had picked up her glass and downed it in one gulp. And that action was to much for Bulma's temper to take. Her dam of selfcontrol broke....  
  
"You ashole!!! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? Everytime when I don't want you to be there you always show up and mess up my day!" she screamed at him.  
  
"What can I say it's fun" said Vegeta while showing her his traditional smirk.  
  
"Driving me insane is your idea of fun?!?!" she yelled.  
  
"Of course....you are such an easy target! you are so easy to drive up the wall!" Vegeta started laughing.  
  
Bulma got even angrier when he started laughing. She shoved back her plate with food and got up. She wasn't hungry anymore and her appetite had disappeared with his arrival in the kitchen. She got up and in a rage ,stormed out of the kitchen leaving a laughing Vegeta behind. She ran up the stairs to her room and threw the door closed behind her back boiling with anger.  
  
_**"HE...HE....I Hate him! Since day one he stays here he has done nothing but make my life a living hell!"**_ she thought to herself while kicking an object that lies onthe ground in front of her feet away real hard.

She got into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Getting undressed she tried to calm down. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down her body. After a few minutes her anger subsided and she let the warm water relax her into oblivion. When she got out she dry toweled her hair and put on her nightgown. She took out the ponytail and let her hair fall lose. Her long aqua green locks cascaded down in waves on her back. She opened the door and left the bathroom. When she reached her bed and changed into her nightwear she pulled up her covers and before her head hit the pillow, she had booked a return ticket to dreamland........  
  
_Well that was chappie six...I think it's actually one of the longest I've written so far! Well I'm a little disappointed that not many people reviewed my last chappie. You know that reviews keep the chappies coming fellow readers. Well I'm going to play misses evil now.....I won't update until I've got 40 reviews!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHA So you know what you have to do! Click that little button that has an R on it smiles _


	7. Can this day get any worse!

_The unlikely couple _

_Chapter 7: Can this day get any worse!?!?! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Get it? If I would have owned the series, do you think I would even be wasting my time on saying this or writing this story? DUH NOT A FAT CHANCE. The only thing I own is the plot, the character Maria, the papername I made up and the lyrics of the song from chapter six! Okay I'm done with my ranting! On to the fic now.........grr  
  
Hay peepz! I'm back and once again..thanx to the people that reviewed my last chappie! I have nothing else to add as enjoy the chappie and R and R!  
  
Love,  
  
Duffie  
_  
It was a cold, but sunny January morning. Last night mother nature decided to cover the entire West City Capitol in a blanket of snow. And that meant that a certain part of town was not forgotten either......  
  
It was the round building in the middle of town. It was famous all around the world and almost everybody could tell you who lived there or rather what company it was. Of course it was Capsule Corp in which the famous Briefs household was settled. The front lawn was covered with snow a meter high. Yes as you could see mother nature had been very busy last night indeed...  
  
It was still very early in the morning, but the birds were already beginning to chirp and the sun was just coming up behind the horizon. Suddenly the front door of Capsule Corp burst open. Out came an all to familiar figure with jet-black hair shaped in a flame, defying gravity itself. It was Vegeta who was already up to start his training for the day. He had a towel around his shoulders and wore black training trousers and was bare on his upper- body. That would be called insane because of the cold, but our prince didn't even seem fazed by it.....( a/n Ow man I wish I could run my hands down on that chest of his!!!!! drools)  
  
Vegeta looked around at his white surroundings. He had never seen snow before. Of course the woman had told him about it, but he never actually saw it before. It was probably a rare sight to behold, to see THE Vegeta actually be in awe over something. But he was looking with wide open eyes at the snow around him. He actually found it quiet beautiful . He bent down to touch it and when he did it felt really cold on his hand and after a few seconds it melted down to water in his handpalm. He finally dared to set a foot outside the door, only to sink away in snow about a meter high.  
  
"Damm!" he cursed.  
  
He decided that it probably wasn't a very good idea to do what he did and he powered up his ki to melt down the snow around him. He started walking towards the GT and while doing that also melted the snow on his way there. He turned around to look at the path his ki had left behind and cracking a small and honest smile which was very rare to see indeed, before slamming the door of the GT closed behind his back and starting his usual training routine.  
  
  
  
A few hours later the sun had come up fully from behind the horizon. It's rays leaking through the curtains of a certain bedroom on the second floor of Capsule Corp. It shone on a pale, peaceful looking face that had her long, curly hair that was loose draped across her pillow. That person was Bulma Briefs. For now she was still sound asleep, save in her warm cocoon, but that would soon change................  
  
BEEP!!!  
  
The alarm clock started ringing next to her on the nightstand. The person in the bed started to groan, turned on her side and put the pillow on her ears to block out the annoying sound of the alarm clock. But it continued with beeping away merrily. After a while she had enough of it and her hand shot out and landed on the alarm clock with a thud, shutting the thing up instantly. She heaved a grateful sigh, turned on her side again and resumed her sleeping trial.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the GT room Vegeta was finishing the morning workout he took every day before breakfast. He was pushing himself up for the 1000th time. He got up and walked over to the panel to turn up the gravity a few notches as he was done with the warming up. He set it on 230 times the gravity of earth and the real work could begin now. He flipped a few other switches on the panel he was standing in front of , that started up the set of drones next to him on the wall( I knew he blew them up the last time, but come on doccie Briefs made sure he had a new set by now or else he would have to face the wrath of our Veggie lolz! )  
  
Vegeta jumped back to avoid the blast fired at him by the first droid and dodged the others fired at him back at the other ones. However one of the droids stood still and did nothing. It was turned on, but it was just standing there, doing nothing.  
  
"Great! It's broke! Can't that good for nothing weak, human scientist do anything right for once!" an irritated Vegeta huffed while walking over to the malfunctioning drone.

He bent down and took a look at it to see what was wrong with it. After checking it over a few times and not finding any lose screws or fried wires he stood up right again. He gave an annoyed look at the thing before giving it a swift roundhouse kick and splitting the thing in two halves. He knew for certain that the woman would get angry at him again for pulling this stunt. But honestly he didn't care, the thing was broken already and it didn't matter what he would have done with it anyway.  
  
"At least I prepared the thing for going to the junk yard where it belongs" said Vegeta while smirking to himself.  
  
"Hmmph...I might as well go start a verbal spar with the woman or I could bug that good for nothing wimp of a father of her and threathen him to fix those damm droids...or face the dire consequences of refusing to do so......" Vegeta thought to himself and starting to laugh.  
  
He hadn't forgotten the last time when the doctor contacted him on the comm screen to tell him that dinner was ready and his drones were fixed. The look of pure terror on that guys face! It had amused him to no end! Yup, Bulma's father was definitely afraid of him, now the daughter, she was an entire different story. That girl was much too alike him in that respect. She had a tamper with a sort fuse like him and a don't mess with me attitude and a mouth that always got her in trouble. Yes, but also a mouth that could stand up to him in a verbal spar. Where other people would have backed of and run away like the scared dogs that they are, she stood her ground and she wouldn't let anybody tell her what to do. She, a weak human with a powerlevel that was even beneath the human average stood up to him and her friends who were a hundred times stronger were so scared of him they would wet their pants. He would never admit this to anyone and certainly not her, but he admired her courage, her spirit and her always witty and smart mouth remarks. She was the only person that had ever defied him openly and the only one who had gotten and would get away with it either. He would reluctantly admit this to himself, but she had definitely won his respect the first day he had met her..........  
  
  
  
In Capsule Corp main building.........................  
  
"Bulma honey! Breakfast is ready dear! Are you dressed and ready yet?" her mother's voice sounded from downstairs.  
  
Bulma who was still sleeping was waked up by the sound of her mother's voice. She groaned and turned again coming to lie flat on her back. She tilted up her hands and rubbed her eyes. Slowly her closed eyelids began to open and safire blue eyes began to focus on her surroundings. She was still groggy from lack of sleep, but slowly sat up. She turned her head to the side to look at her clock to see what time it was. The clock read 7.30 Then suddenly it hit her.....  
  
"7.30!?!? But I set it on seven! Ow my god I'll be to late for work!" she yelled  
  
By now she was wide awake and in a daze got out her bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. Bulma had totally forgotten that today was her first day of work again. Her two weeks of Christmas holiday were over and the normal routine of work would resume today. She could hit herself on her head for her stupidness as she turned on the shower and undressed herself and got under it. She had a meeting scheduled in her agenda at 8 am sharp this morning and now she would be way to late, as she knew she would never be ready on time!  
  
"Way to go B! I can already see all their faces! Nice example as Ceo of Capsule Corp you'll make! And that already on your first day of work!"" Bulma muttered to herself while the warm water ran down her body.  
  
Today would be her first day as Ceo of their famely's company. Her father had retreated as Ceo last year and by giving a huge banquet he had introduced his daughter as the next heir to the company. That was before holiday and now that holiday was over, today was D-day.  
  
Bulma was done with her shower and turned down the running water and hurriedly dry toweled her hair and put on her bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom straight to her walk in closet. She searched through her clothes for a decent outfit to wear to work. She was already late, at least with her appearance she could make up for it a bit. She decided to wear her most formal skirt and a white blouse above it. She took out panties from the drawer and began putting them on. After she had those on, she slipped in her skirt and buttoned down her blouse. She decided to wear black high heel shoes to go with it. She checked herself in the mirror. Satisfied she turned around and took a look at the clock on the nighstand.  
  
"Shit! It's already ten minutes to eight!" Bulma thought to herself.

She picked up her brush and combed back her hair in a few strokes. She pulled it up into a tight bun, but decided she looked like an old coot that way and decided to wear it in a ponytail instead. She let a few bangs hang lose. She had five minutes left and decided to put on some makeup as she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her face looked pale as a white sheet of paper. It wouldn't matter anymore if it took yet some more time, she was already late for work that was a certain fact. She took out her makeup kit and rummaged through it to find some foundation, mascara and lipstick. Normally she wouldn't even wear any makeup as she looked pretty enough from herself naturally and didn't even need make up. But today she saw a walking zombie looking back at her in the mirror. She applied foundation under her eyes to conceal her bags that had formed from lack of sleep. When she was done she applied the mascara and her lips she tinted a light peachy pink ( Okay don't even ask me which colour that is!) She took a look at herself when she was done and thought she looked a lot better now. She walked over to the curtains of her window and pulled them open to let in the sunlight. When she looked outside and saw the snow her mood was brightened instantly. A smile appeared on her face and stayed there even when she left her room to go downstairs.  
  
When she entered the kitchen she found the entire table standing full with yummy food. Her mother was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and Vegeta at the other end of the table was busy stuffing his face with the food in front of him. Her mother looked up from her newpaper to greet her daughter.  
  
"Good morning dear. I thought you'd be down earlier. Isn't it your first day of work again as the holidays are over?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah mom, you're right. I overslept that's all. I should've been at work by now. I was supposed to be in the middle of a meeting right about now." Bulma replied to her mother while walking over to the kitchen counter to pour herself a much needed cup of caffa. She walked over to the table and sat down and sipped on her coffee. She took a look at the clock and saw that it was already 5 minutes past eight.  
  
"Oh well I'm late already" she thought to herself  
  
"Hay mom. I'm of after I finish my cup of coffee okay?" Bulma said to her mother.  
  
"But dear , shouldn't you at least eat something before you go?" said Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"No time mom. I'm already late enough as it is. I'll pick up something to eat along the way or I'll have a bigger lunch at work then normal I guess" Bulma replied to her mother. She was drinking her coffee way to fast and so she burned her tong on the hot liquid.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts! muttered Bulma.  
  
"Well next time, be more careful onna!" snickered Vegeta at Bulma's obvious discomfort.  
  
"Oh shut your trap vegetable! I'm not in the mood for any of your antics today!" an annoyed Bulma bit back at the prince  
  
Bulma's mother could only smile at the two bitching at each other.  
  
"You know the way you two go at each other every time again, one would suggest you two are involved with one another! I mean look! To my eyes you two are having like what...a lovers quarrel perhaps?" Bulma's mother asked the both of them with a sly smile on her face.  
  
Her goal was to shut those two both up and it appeared the mission was a total success. They both had stopped bitching at each other and were looking dumbfounded at her.  
  
Bulma's face turned beet red at her mother's comment and Vegeta appeared to struggle which face to pull, an annoyed one or a surprised one and that resulted in a face that had Bulma's mother break out laughing.  
  
After a few seconds Bulma and Vegeta came to themselves again. Vegeta lost his temper when he found out he was being humiliated by Mrs. Briefs and stalked out of the kitchen. Cursing and cussing could be heard all the way back in the kitchen. Bulma turned to face her mother after Vegeta's display.  
  
"Mother! What the heck did you think you were doing! Sometimes I just can't believe you! That was so humiliating!" Bulma screeched at her.  
  
Bulma's mother was still laughing and that made Bulma go straight from embarrassed to angry. She sipped up the last coffee in her cup, slammed it down on the table and got up to leave.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way! I'm of to work! BYE!" Bulma threw at her mother, before she slammed the kitchendoor shut behind her leaving her laughing mother behind.  
  
  
  
When she came outside she was still angry at her mother, for pulling that stunt that she didn't look where she was going. She had only set one foot when she sank away in the snow and fell over flat on her face into the snow.  
  
"Argh! Can this day get any worse?!?! I'm late for work! My mother makes a fool out of me! And on top of that I fall first face into the snow! Look at me!" Bulma cursed to herself inside her mind while she got up, only to lose her balance and fall back onto her butt in the snow again.  
  
She could hear someone starting to laugh somewhere above her. She turned around and looked up to find Vegeta sitting on the roof looking down at her while laughing.  
  
"GRRR stop laughing! It isn't funny!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"Haha ow you bet it is!" Vegeta replied to her while almost losing his balance from laughing so hard.  
  
"What are you doing up there anyway? Shouldn't you be training?" Bulma replied back annoyed and pressing her lips together in a tight line. She had not much patience left after the kitchen ordeal and her selfcontrol was on a thin and I mean thin tread at the moment.  
  
"And miss this show?" Vegeta replied to her while slowly regaining control of his breath and calming down.  
  
When Bulma didn't reply to him he jumped of the roof and landed on the ground with a thud a few meters away from her. He walked over to her and made a surprise move. He stuck out his hand towards her. Bulma looked at his hand in surpise and unable to utter a word.  
  
"Well are you gonna sit there all day? Or are you going to give me your hand, so I can pull you up" said Vegeta while cracking a smirk at her.  
  
"huh? Oh yeah..." Bulma replied sheepishly while coming to herself again.  
  
She grabbed Vegeta's hand and he pulled her up and of the ground.  
  
"Thanks...." Bulma replied unsure of what to think of this kind act of his. "Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?" She thought to herself while beginning to dust herself of , to get the snow of off her. "Great, my clothes are all wet and my hair is a mess!" She thought to herself miserably.  
  
When she was done she looked up again. Vegeta was still standing in front of her. And a bit to close for comfort she added to it. Unexpected Vegeta stuck out his hand and touched Bulma's face to wipe away snow that was on her nose and on her cheeks. Bulma grabbed his hand, surprised and scared at his bold move....  
  
"What do you think you're doing" she almost whispered, her cheeks turning a little rosy-red( is that a colour? Lolz!)  
  
"Well, I was trying to wipe away snow that was stuck on your face....What was it according to you that I was doing?" He said, while a small smile came around the corners of his mouth. "I mean you're not blushing for nothing correct?" he finished.  
  
"Well.. I...I...I...." Bulma stuttered unable to find her voice.  
  
"Well I'm waiting for an answer.....Bulma" Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma didn't even notice that Vegeta gently unclasped his hand from her small one and snaked it around Bulma's waist. She was to shocked and busy staring in the dark impenetrable orbs that were his eyes. With a sudden move Vegeta pulled Bulma even closer towards him. There faces were only inches apart now....  
  
"Did you just call me Bulma..instead of woman......." Bulma shakingly answered. Suddenly the shock subsided and she became aware of how close they were......  
  
"I think I just did" she heard Vegeta's voice whisper in her ear while his hot breath tickled her neck.....  
  
_Hehe I left it at a cliffie again......Yes I'm very evil...but I don't care;):P. If you wanna find out what happens......................well you know the way to the button Catch ya later!  
  
Duffie _


	8. Confusion and a discovery

_The unlikely couple_

_ disclaimer: I own dragonball Z. All characters and content are official trademarks of behind cold blue eyes incorporated and © protected. Therefore reproduction and copeing is considered illegal without given permission of the owner. _

_(yeah right I'd wish!) _

_Konichiwa peoplez! I'm finally back from my long vacation from writer's block! I finally got over it and I'm back with a brand new chappie! I also reposted all my other chapters and corrected some mistakes in them. I also found a betareader of my own. Say hello to LazerWulf. _

_[LazerWulf pops in] _

_LazerWulf: Howdy! I'm her new betareader as y'all know! _

_Vegeta: Hmmph, I hope you do a good job, or else prepare to be sent to the next dimension! _

_Behind cold blue eyes: That was not nice Veggie! _

_Vegeta: Don't call me Veggie! [gives authoress a dead glare] _

_Behind cold blue eyes: Sorry can't help it! You're just so cute! [winks] _

_Vegeta: I AM NOT CUTE!!!! _

_LazerWulf: [sweatdrops] Hehe.... I think we should let those two continue to bicker away merrily. Now on to the story!_

_ Behind cold blue eyes: No wait! Not just yet! First a note! I have two new websites, so check them out; you can find them in my bio! And I want to thank all the loyal reviewers! And oh yeah, you LazerWulf for editing this chappie! And last but not least Enjoy the story and R and R. I hope it was worth the wait! Umm, uhm, bye! _

_(Furious Vegeta runs after authoress) _

_LazerWulf: Y'all heard her...Have fun! _

_Written by: behind cold blue eyes _

_Edited by: LazerWulf_

Last time  
  
"Well... I...I...I..." Bulma stuttered unable to find her voice.  
  
"Well I'm waiting for an answer... Bulma" Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma didn't even notice that Vegeta gently unclasped his hand from her small one and snaked it around Bulma's waist. She was to shocked and busy staring in the dark impenetrable orbs that were his eyes. With a sudden move Vegeta pulled Bulma even closer towards him. There faces were only inches apart now....  
  
"Did you just call me Bulma... instead of woman......?" Bulma shakily answered. Suddenly the shock subsided and she became aware of how close they were......  
  
"I think I just did," she heard Vegeta's voice whisper in her ear while his hot breath tickled her neck.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter 8: Confusion and a discovery.  
  
Their faces were only inches apart now and Bulma felt Vegeta's breath continue to tickle her neck, while she struggled to form words. The only thing that came out however was "Uh...I...uh..." and that's when her voice just failed her.  
  
Vegeta just smirked at Bulma's loss of a proper comeback. He knew he had her where he wanted her. He moved just a little bit to bridge the gap that was still between their lips.  
  
Bulma's thoughts were moving at such a great speed, that she felt like she was taking a ride on a roller coaster. She was aware of what Vegeta was doing, but then why was she just standing there and doing nothing? Why wasn't she saying no? Why wasn't she fighting back? Why, why, why? It went over and over again in her mind.  
  
"What the heck am I doing standing here???" Bulma franticly thought. "Shouldn't I be repulsed of what he's doing? I mean I should give him a swift round house kick in the groin, because he's taking advantage of me!"  
  
_Then a little voice in the back of her mind suddenly whispered "Yes, but you don't mind that he's taking advantage of you"  
  
_"What the heck??? Where did you suddenly come from?"  
  
_"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you know you want it." the voice replied.  
_  
"I do not! I...I hate him!" snapped Bulma back at it.  
  
_"You just keep telling yourself that and maybe some day you might actually convince yourself" the voice replied back mockingly at her.  
  
_"I...I..." Bulma tried to find something to say back, but knew suddenly in her heart that the voice was right.  
  
She choose to fight it no longer and just let it happen. Vegeta's lips moved closer and closer until their lips touched.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Meanwhile at Goku's house......  
  
"Goku!" ChiChi yelled into the backyard where her husband and her son Gohan were training at the moment.  
  
Goku and Gohan stopped sparring with each other when they heard her call.  
  
"I'm going to see what your mother wants. I'll be right back squirt." Goku said to his son, while ruffling his hair a bit.  
  
"Okay dad." Gohan replied.  
  
Goku started walking back towards the house, when he turned around and smiled at the sight his eyes met. His son was busy building a snow man, with the snow that had fallen last night.  
  
Goku continued his walk towards his house and was greeted by ChiChi standing in the doorway waiting for him.  
  
"Where did you call me for?" Goku started, while cracking a smile at her.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask if you could drop by at Bulma's place to ask her if she could take care of the beverages tonight at dinner, because we don't have anything in the house anymore. And if I have to get them myself from the supermarket in West City Capitol, then I won't be back in time to start dinner." said ChiChi.  
  
"Sure, I'll go right away!" replied Goku to her, before putting his index finger on his fore head and instant-transmiting away.  
  
ChiChi hadn't even blinked before Goku was gone. She shook her head while thinking to herself "I'll never get used to him doing that."  
  
She walked back into the house, after telling Gohan were his father went and that he should be back soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Back at Bulma's house.......  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were caught in a liplock, when Goku popped in right at that moment. He was standing a few feet away from them and hadn't spotted them yet.  
  
"Hmm, B should be here somewhere, cause I feel her power level." Goku thought to himself while starting to look around for her.  
  
While he concentrated on finding Bulma's exact whereabouts, he suddenly picked up someone elses power level. It took him a few seconds to realise who's power level it was and who it was near to.  
  
"That power level... It's Vegeta's... But that means that..."  
  
He found Bulma's location and the persons that was with her. He also felt that the power levels of those two were very close and I mean VERY close. Goku gulped and wasn't sure he wanted to find out why that was the case, but he turned around anyway.  
  
What he saw then made his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. It wasn't that he hadn't expected it to happen. That kid from the future had told him a year ago that Bulma and Vegeta were his father and mother and that they would get together. But, even if he knew, he would have never expected to see it happen RIGHT in front of him. He dropped in right at the moment those two were making out.  
  
"Talk about bad timing" Goku mumbled almost inaudibly, while continuing to stare at them, his eyes as wide as they could possibly go. Finally he turned away embarrased from the sight in front of him.  
  
"O boy... Maybe I should come back later."  
  
Goku decided to leave a note for Bulma instead and before those two would find out he was even there in the first place he turned around and carefully made his way back to Bulma's house.  
  
But, unfortunately, fate had something else in store for Goku. While he was walking away from "the couple" he suddenly stepped on a branch that was lying in front of him, which broke under his foot. And because Saiyans have sensitive hearing Vegeta was alerted to his precense.  
  
Vegeta snapped his head around immidiately, while letting go of Bulma and ending their liplock from a moment ago. The sight Vegeta found there didn't please him at all.  
  
Bulma, still in shock of the kiss they shared, was left standing in a daze.  
  
Vegeta was starting to get seriously pissed of when the fact that: 1, his arch rival had caught him making out with the woman, and 2, he had caught him off guard, showing emotions. But, in truth, Vegeta was also confused.  
  
"What was I thinking kissing the woman like that?" his mind yelled at him.  
  
His mind was a mess at the moment. He wasn't thinking rationally at all. And that had been going on for a while now. He wasn't acting like himself anymore and it was all her fault. And on top of that Kakarot had seen him in a moment of weakness! He would never live this through, this was a huge dunk in his pride. He had to get out of here. Anywhere but here! He needed time to himself, he needed to be alone and sort his feelings out and get himself together. He felt so confused right then.  
  
Vegeta let out a frustrated cry which snapped Bulma out of her stupor and made her look up and Goku backed away a few paces, scared about what Vegeta would do. But what happened next gave them both a big surprise.  
  
Vegeta powered up, ignited his ki, and flew away at a tremendous speed.  
  
"What the heck...." Goku started, baffled about Vegeta's behaviour a few moments ago.  
  
Bulma had come to herself in the meantime and turned around focussing her attention on Goku. She felt so confused and didn't know what to say. She was also ashamed of herself.  
  
At last, she found the courage to speak.  
  
"Goku? What are you doing here, and how long have you been standing there?" Bulma said to him in a voice that was unlike her, very weak and unconfident. She didn't know whether she should be angry with him or not. But then she decided that it wasn't really his fault. She just didn't know what to think at the moment. She patiently waited till Goku finally answered her.  
  
Goku looked baffled for a moment, but composed himself again immidiately.  
  
"I'm really sorry Bulma, I didn't mean to pry into your affairs. I just came by to ask you if you would take care of the beverages for dinner tonight, because we don't have anything in the house anymore. I never meant to......." At the last part his voice trailed of.  
  
He nervously began to shuffle with his feet and averted his eyes to the ground, ashamed of himself.  
  
Bulma straightened herself out and found her normal tone of voice again. She wasn't angry with him at all. It wasn't his fault after all.  
  
"Goku, it doesn't matter. It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known" she said while walking over to him and giving him a pat on the back.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, B" Goku replied while averting his eyes back from the ground to the face of his best friend in the whole wide world.  
  
"No, I am right. Don't blame yourself, Goku." Bulma said while cracking a small smile. "Now about the beverages, I'll take care of them, no problem. Now can you do something for me, too?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course, but what?" Goku replied while staring at her confused.  
  
"Well I'm already late for work, so I was wondering if you could drop me of at the Capsule Corp building, I have a very important meeting I have to attend to and I'm already late enough as it is"  
  
"Sure B! I'll take you there. It's the least I can do to repay you!" Goku said while smiling warmly at her." Give me your hand and I'll use instant transmition to get you there."  
  
"Thanks G-man" Bulma replied while she put her hand in Goku's offered one.  
  
Goku put his hand on his forehead and a second later he and Bulma dissapeared from the front lawn of the Briefs' residence and it looked like they had never been there in the first place, if you didn't take the footprints in the snow into account.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Bulma and Goku appeared after a few moments again and Bulma found herself standing on the roof of her compagny's office building.  
  
"Thanks for the lift, G-man!" Bulma replied gratefully to the man standing next to her.  
  
"Don't mention it," Goku replied.  
  
"Well I have to go Goku. I'll see you tonight then. Bye!" Bulma smiled at him and turned around walking towards the entrance to the elevator, her highheels making clicking sounds on the hard concrete.  
  
"Uhm, B... one more thing. Could you ask Vegeta to come with you tonight, you know, as a way to apologize?" Goku asked while staring at Bulma's back.  
  
Bulma turned around. "What? But there's nothing you should apologize for Goku, you haven't done anything wrong. Besides I don't think I'm ready to deal with him yet..."  
  
Bulma looked down at her feet, which had suddenly become very interesting.  
  
"I understand, but think about it" Goku calmly replied while closing the distance between him and his childhood friend, and giving her a hug.  
  
"I will..." she said.  
  
"Thanks B. See you tonight!" Goku replied while squeezing her shoulders reasuringly and using instant transmition.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
After Goku was gone Bulma made her way over to the elevator and pushed the button on the wall to open the closed doors. She walked in and pushed the button on the panel next to her that said ninth floor. The doors closed behind her and the elevator got into motion, it's destination Bulma's office and the meeting board room.  
  
While she was waiting for the lamp to go green to indicate that she had arrived where she needed to be, she heaved a deep sigh. She still felt so confused and would rather go home and put her head on her pillow and weep untill she couldn't shed tears anymore. Her life had turned upside down in a matter of minutes today. And it wouldn't go back to the way it was, not now that she figured out that she was beginning to have feelings for him. She was so blind that she hadn't noticed it before. But after their encounter today she knew better......  
  
' Damm you Vegeta!!! Out of all people?!?! Why did I have to fall for you!" Bulma thought miserably to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
That night......  
  
Vegeta was sitting on top of a hill that looked out on a magnificent landscape. A beautiful lake with a waterfall that had crystalclear water was lying in front of him. At the borders you could see the beginning of the forest.  
  
This was his secret hiding place. The place he had found after a few months he had stayed on Earth. Nobody else knew about this place. He came here when he needed to be alone and think. This had become his sanctuary since he stayed on Earth.  
  
And now it served that purpose again. He was sitting crosslegged on the ground, while staring at the landscape before him. The beauty of this place always seemed to calm him down and almost made him feel serene. He kept his power level low on purpose, so that nobody could find him and disturb him.  
  
The sun was starting to go down and the moon and a few stars became visible in the evening sky.  
  
His thoughts were turmoil at the moment, but he began to get a grip on them and tried to sort them out.  
  
"I've never felt this way... She just brings things out in me that I thought were dead... Why? Why does it have to be her?" Vegeta thought to himself while looking up to the sky, as if the stars held the answers to his questions............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Behind cold blue eyes: Phew! Another chappie finished. I really hope it was worth the long wait! Well let me know what you think! And oh yeah check out LazerWulf work too!

LazerWulf: There's a quick link to my stuff in the reviews page, because I'm one of her reviewers! It's only one story because my other one was deleted [pouts]

Behind cold blue eyes: There, there, now! It's OK!

LazerWulf: Yeah, I'll just repost it on the 4th, when I get posting privileges back. Until then...

Behind cold blue eyes : Catch ya later!

LazerWulf: Y'all come back now, y' hear!

Behind cold blue eyes: You heard him! And oh... before I forget don't forget to press that little pretty button that has submit review on it! [smiles innocently]


	9. Don't walk alone on the street at night

"_The unlikely couple"_

_Chapter nine: Don't walk alone on the street at night..._

_Disclaimer: ...............[sigh] What??? What are you looking at??? If I would have owned dragonball Z, do you think this disclaimer would even be here? Yeah, didn't think so! [snorts]_

_a/n Well here is chappie nine! I first want to thank the peepz who reviewed for chappie 8!_

_Rossiete:_

_Thanks that you like my story so much! It feels so great, that my work is appreciated! [huggles reviewers!] I hope you like this chappie as well!_

_LazerWulf: _

_Ah yes my faithful beta-reader! Thanks for your wonderful editing skills once again and the grammer lessons;) _

_mT96:_

_Here's your update! I hope I didn't make you wait to long!_

_Another: Glad you think so! Aw, I actually feel sorry for poor goku..don't you? [smirks]_

_Maggie:_

_Well, here's the next chapter! I hope it was quick enough._

_Well that was all! Oh yeah..In the future I will try to upload a new chapter once a week! But I can't promise anything! I have one request..Would you check out my other stories? I would really love your opinions on it! _

_Okay, I've rambled enough!_

_On to the story now... hehe..._

Chapter nine: Don't walk alone on the street at night

The elevator let out a "ding" when it had reached the occupant's desired floor. The doors swished open, and out came a disheveled looking Bulma, who was going home after a day of hard work.

Once she was out of the elevator she heaved a huge sigh, while putting down her briefcase. She tucked a few strands of stray hair back behind her ears, which had come loose during the day.

_Man, what a day! I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right here and now! But I promised to have dinner with Goku and his family, and I'm actually looking forward to spending time with the Son's again._ Bulma thought to herself while a tired smile became visible on her face.

Suddenly Bulma remembered another promise she had made to Goku this morning when he had given her a"ride" to work. The events of this morning had been pushed to the back of her mind, but now it came back to haunt her...

_Oh, God...I promised Goku that I would ask Vegeta to accompany me to dinner. But I just can't face him right now! I don't even know how to act in front of him! I can't just continue with my life and pretend it never ever happened! I'm just not built that way!' _

Bulma continued her mental battle, while she picked up her briefcase again and started walking to the exit of Capsule Corp's office building. On her way there, she was greeted by many people, who were making their way home from a day of hard work as well. They all greeted her with a curt nod, bow or smile.

While she continued walking, she mentally rolled her eyes. She had never liked this kind of behavior. It was one of a few unwritten rules in the business world, that while on the work floor, you treated your superiors with utmost respect, and because she was CEO now, she was the focus of all the curtacy. In the business world, politeness, friendliness, and patience were common virtues.

Bulma just didn't like these formalities. She didn't really abide by those norms and standards, herself. That didn't mean she was rude or impolite, no not at all. It just meant that she was polite and friendly when she needed to be, and that was when she was at work.

When at home, Bulma didn't use these formalities. She just adressed her parents with their first names, or just plain mom and dad. Within her circle of friends and aquintances, she called them by their first name. Now that she thought about it, she rememmered that she would have to go too formal dinners and banquets from now on, which required this curtosy. Oh, how she loathed those events! It was the same everytime. Business corporates who also owned large compagny's would attend and come dressed up in suits with their escorts tailing behind them. They would all act prim and proper, and they would brag about their profits and compagny all night long. They would act oh-so-nice to you and flatter you at every chance they got, to get in your _good book_. And then when you weren't looking stab you in the back. It was all just a huge charade! All those people were acting like somebody they are not or they just couldn't stand you. She absolutely despised such events with all her heart!

When Bulma reached the entrance hall, she was greeted by the receptionist sitting behind her desk.

"Konbonwa Miss Briefs. How was your first day at work? I hope all went well for you?"

"Konichiwa, Takahawa. Hai, all went well today. But if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired, so I'm going home. I will see you tomorrow then! Ja-ne!" Bulma replied to the woman before exiting through the sliding glass doors, which opened automaticly upon Bulma's arrival.

When Bulma was outside she took out her cell phone from her pocket. She wanted to call up her driver so he could come pick her up with the limo, as she had no means of transportation to get home herself. However when she tried to dial the number to give him a call, she found out that her batteries were dead...

"Dear Kami! You've got to be kidding me! Now I have to walk home!" Bulma cursed while angrily shoving her cell phone back into her pocket, picking up her briefcase and starting to walk back home. Her trip would take more then an half hour without a car. Suddenly a thought popped into Bulma's head.

_Why did I ask Goku to use instant transmition this morning? I could have had mt car here. At least then I wouldn't have had to walk home! But I should look on the bright side shouldn't I? I could use the exercise!_ Bulma thought sarcasticly to herself.

After minutes of walking she left the working district of West City Capitol, and moved over in the less rich parts of town. Bulma checked her watch and found out that it was already eight o'clock.

"Great, just great! I'll never make it back on time! I still have to get ready before going to dinner and Goku told me dinner would start on nine. Grr, I hate my life! Why does God hate me so much?" Bulma roared, getting in an even more sour mood than she was already in.

Bulma did began to notice that the further she went, the more shabby and desolate the streets became. She figured she must be in the parts of town that would be considered backalley streets. She began to feel uneasy and the fact that she had heard all about the reputation of these neigbourhoods didn't make things better either. In these parts of the city, there was a lot of crime and at night the streets weren't safe, especially if you were all alone on the streets and if you were a young woman, it defenitely wasn't safe! She shuddered at the thought that she could be robbed of her money or even worse... She didn't even want to think about the possibilities.

A few feet from her, a lantern flickered on and off. It gave the alley she was in an eerie glow when on and casted creepy shadows everywhere. When it went out it left behind an inky black darkness.

Bulma shuddered involuntarely. This place was giving her the creeps. She really regretted it now, that she hadn't called a cab to drive her home, instead of walking all the way. She would be glad, when she was home safe and sound.

Suddenly she got a creepy feeling that someone was watching or following her. Bulma turned around in a blur, only to be rewarded for her trouble with an empty and desolate street lying behind her. She continued her walk, but this time picking up speed. She wanted to get out of here even faster then a few moment ago. The fact that it was so quiet around her didn't suit her. She felt like prey that would be targeted by it's hunter any moment now.

Little did bulma know that her intuition had proved correct, someone was watching her from a dark corner, a man shrouded in shadows, his face hidden by the darkness of the night. The man smiled in a twisted way when she noticed that him following her, she had run away like a scared little child.

"Yes, run Bulma. You can run, but you can't hide. I'm watching you... And Vegeta better keep his hands and mouth to himself in the future, for you are mine, darling, and I'll make sure that that scum knows that!" The man spat, before turning around and walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at Vegeta's secret spot..._

Vegeta was still looking up at the sky, as if waiting for the anwers to his questions to suddenly fall out of the sky and drop down on his head. He sighed and lowered his eyes. Finally, he noticed that the sun had gone down fully and that it was totally dark now. He hadn't even noticed that he had been here so long, staring up at the sky.

He decided to head back to Capsule Corp, as it was probably around dinner time already. As if on cue his stomach began to growl. He had so much on his mind, that he hadn't even eaten lunch.

He got up from his sitting place on a rock and dusted himself off. After that, he ignited his Ki, levitated up into the air, and flew away towards Capsule Corp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was so busy with glancing over her shoulders every few seconds that she didn't look where she was going. And because of that, she bumped right into a man.

Bulma, not expecting this, shrieked "Nani???" and, due to the impact she made, fell down backwards onto the cold, hard, concrete pavement.

"Well boys, what have we got here?" the man she had bumped into drawled.

Bulma quikly got back up and started to back away scared. Out of the shadows came two other men. The three of them started walking towards her, closing Bulma in, while her back pressed against the wall behind her, preventing her from escaping.

Their breath reeked of alcohol. She smelled it when it penetrated her nostrils. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a beer crate standing behind them.

_Oh dear Kami! They're totally drunk!_ Bulma thought, panic stricken.

"What is such a pretty lady like you doing out here on the street at night huh?" a man to the left of her drawled.

Bulma said nothing, too scared to move or speak

"I know! You came to entertain us,didn't you? Oh, you shouldn't have." The man continued.

Suddenly he bolted forward and grabbed Bulma hard by the arm, twisting it, making Bulma yelp out in pain.

"Ouch! Let me go you freak! Right now!" Bulma screamed at him, while trying, in vain, to free herself from his grasp.

The man pulled Bulma towards him and clasped a hand over Bulma's mouth to make her stop screaming.

"Shut up, wench! Do as we say and you _might_ not get hurt" the man drawled angrily.

The smell of the alcohol so close to her face made Bulma begin to feel nausiated. She continued to struggle to get free, but it was no use, that guy was just to strong.

Bulma franticly thought of a possible solution to her predicament and then just like that it clicked. She still had her briefcase in her hand...her _metal_ briefcase that is!

Bulma wriggled her hand free in one pull and slammed the suitcase down hard in the groin of her captor. The man released her immidiately and gripped his _lower region parts_ while he yelled out in pain.

Bulma had seen her chance clean and bolted out of there. This was her only chance to escape. What she hadn't kept into account, was that the man's companions were still fully capable and not _preoccupied._

One of them grabbed a beer bottle of the ground and knocked her with it on the head. She fell down on the ground with a hard thud, out cold. Blood started to ooze out of the newly created wound and trickled it's way down onto Bulma's face. The men advanced on her and grinning maliciously at their newly aquired play thing, starting to tug on Bulma's clothes.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was just flying high above the back alley streets of West city Capitol, when he suddenly picked up Bulma's power level, which was dropping at a tremendous speed.

"What's happening???" Vegeta thought to himself.

However, he didn't waste any time, and descended down at a rapid speed to the woman's location, pinpointed by her unique Ki signature............

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe...okay this is once again a cliffie... YES I'm evil! So BITE me lolz!

Now then, click that little button that says "submit review" Did you find it? Good...now clickie clickie! [smiles innocently]

Catch ya later!

behind cold blue eyes

LazerWulf's notes: Please excuse any spelling errors. My Microsoft Word is on the fritz, and the spell-checker bailed on me. Something about the Netherlands/U.S. language barrier. I tried to eyeball it the best I could, but some errors may have slipped past.


	10. Persuasive bargaining

_Date: 13 -12-04_

_Title: To lower my Pride for you_

_Chapter 10: Persuasive bargaining_

_Disclaimer: ::ZZZZZZZ :: _

_Bulma: " I guess the authoress is to tired to do the disclaimer…so I'll do it for her ::winks::_

_ChaosMagicianGirl doesn't own DragonBall Z. But Akira Toriyama does!_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Betaread by: LazerWulf ( still needs to be done)_

_A/N:_

_Uhm, yeah, I honestly don't know what to say….Only that I need to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. :: runs for cover, while beeing chased by crowd of mad readers::_

_I finally managed to get another chapter out, like I promised in the authornote. But since I've been of off writing for so long…I don't know if this chapter makes up for the long wait. I guess I'll leave it up to you readers( if there still are any) if this chapter is crappy or good enough…..And if you discover any spelling, grammatical errors, don't flame me about them please! I tried my best! I hope you enjoy!_

_But first the thankies!_

_LazerWulf:_

_Well, read and find out ::wink:: Thanks for the compliments, BTW and I'll take your tips into consideration! Thanks!_

_Maggie:_

_Thanks that you like my story so much! I'm sorry it took so long to post up a new chapter, hope you enjoy though! And about the cliffies, well I just luv'm. Enough said ::grins madly::_

_Super Saiyan Aragorn:_

_::rubs her sore butt:: Ouch, that hurts! And it wasn't very nice to bite me ::pouts::_

_But, yes, I'm evil……so sue me, bwaha. The fact that I posted chapter nine three times was because my rustbucket of a comp decided to annoy me again, and as a result somehow, chapter nine was posted three times. ::glares at comp::_

_Deborah:_

_Somebody hates me, boehoeh!!! :: starts crying:: _

_Meomy:_

_Here's your update…..::hides in a corner to avoid her angry glare::_

_Vegetalover:_

_I will, thankyou!_

_Zicke: _

_Yes, I'm cruel, ain't I?_

_Jewel of Beauty:_

_I got only one thing to say….I think you'll really REALLy like this chapter :: grins::_

_Haley: _

_Thanks!_

_Kitten2:_

_FINALLY, someone who isn't mean and spiteful! I've found a kindred spirit I think!_

_StasiaGoddes of Discord and Choas:_

_I don't think people are pathetic when they like to read a story. I think it makes the writer of a story feel appreciated when someone takes the time to read his or her story and especially when they review for it! So, thanks very much for the review. I mean it! Thanks for taking up some of your time to type me this review. I really appreciate it! And don't worry I won't give u pon the story! I will continue writing it till the very end! :: gives her a Vegeta and Bulma plushie:: I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the support!_

_D-mac:_

_Thanks for the compliment. Actually, I hate chapter one. You should have read the first draft I wrote for that chap, it was even worse! It was the first chapter I ever wrote too, but still…._

_bclarijod44_

_::blushes:: Thanks very much! Have fun reading this chappie!_

_Thanks to all readers and reviewers for liking my story and showing me support. I love you guys!_

_And don't worry, I intend to keep going with this story till the bitter end! Even if it takes me long to update, I will finish my first fic ever! I PROMISE!_

_Now, onto the story!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the thugs was searching for the hem of Bulma's skirt, but when he found, he couldn't find it, he began to tug on the fabric of her skirt impatiently. He finally managed to finger Bulma's blouse loose, from where she had tugged it into her skirt neatly, before she left for Capsule Corp this morning.

Correction, that he literally tore the blouse of off Bulma would be a more accurate description. The goons continued to rid Bulma of her clothing, unaware of the shadow of a man that had landed behind them. They only became aware of the spectator, when his voice acidly cut through the air and reached their ears.

" I suggest you keep those filthy hands to yourselves or there will be hell to pay for you"

The man who was just in the process of ridding Bulma of her skirt, the only garment left on her body, besides her undergarments looked up to see a man, his face hidden by the shadows, his features perfectly hidden that way. He was unable to figure out much, but when he had studied his " opponent" , he sniggered, which soon turned to laughing.

"You think that a comment coming out of the likes of you, that is supposed to be a _threat _will actually be taken serious? Less be able to scare us?" the man replied back amused at the unknown person's previous comment.

The other men came that had come to stand beside him laughed along with the other man. They had all three assessed the man's height and weren't impressed. Did that puny midget that dared to interupt them actually think he could take on all three of them? Not a fat chance!

How utterly wrong they were….which would soon become a proven fact, since the man standing before them was more then capable to take them on……

For a few moments it was _too _quiet. Neither man throwing back a comment, insult, or smart-ass remark. And not one of them made a single move. The chilly wind of a cold winter day in January swept through the backstreet alley, that was currently ocupied by three drunken men, one "mysterious stranger", and Bulma lying on the ground unconsious. The wind swept up leaves, dust and rubbish lying on the ground beneath them. The garbage cans and other stuff standing in the alley made a screechy and scraping noice, caused by the wind. Cutting straight through it was the first snide remark uttered by one of the drunken men.

" What? No smart-ass comment this time?" the man to the left drawled at the stranger.

" What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" the one to the right snickered.

" I think we need to teach you a lesson, you puny-sized punk. Nobody who insults us like that, makes it home _alive_. You should have been smart enough to not make any comments, but run along home to your mommy. To bad, it's too late now….We'll make you regret your words.

You don't have the power, nor the courage to back up your words." The man in the middle snidely threw at the person standing in front of him, while smirking arrogantly, proud at his smart-ass remark.

What said person did next shocked all three of the men. A loud, insane cackling erupted out of his troath. He walked forward, stepping out of the shadows, revealing his before hidden features. He uncrossed his arms, and pointed a finger at them.

" Fine, now that I've heard your amusing, but rediculous rants, it's time to make my _point" _he emphasised greatly on the last word, a not so sane smirk plastered across his face.

" Why you!?!?!" the men in the middle of the three, standing directly before him shouted. He couldn't believe the nerve of that puny-sized midget! He definately heard the underlying, mocking tone, imbedded in his voice. He would not be made a fool of! He wasn't some stupid little runt…..

" Tssk tksk. Now, I would have expected a more _intelligent _reply from you. But, I guess you're either to stupid or _you _are the one that has run out of words. Either way, I don't care…

I just want you pathetic mongrels to listen real good! " he smirked once again, before continuing " Hasn't your mother ever told you, everything good comes in a small package?

I'll translate it for your undersized brains to understand. Don't let a person's looks fool you, especially not their _height. _"

The three men were boiling wit hanger, at his remarks.

" NO MORE TALK! YOU WILL DIE NOW!!!" the man to the left screamed, taking out a knife from his pocket, and storming over at his opponent, blind with rage.

Before he could even make a few steps however, the "stranger" pointed a finger at him, and under his breath whispered acidly " _No, you die, you worthless, honerless piece of shit.."_

After that statement, the man's lifeless form crumpled to the floor. Lying in his personal puddle of blood.

The other two men were horrified, their eyes wide, and now genuinly scared of the man standing in front of them.

" WTF?? How did he do it?? He didn't do anything, he…he just pointed a finger at him……No weapon….nothing…this man can't be human, he isn't human…." The man said to his companion.

The stranger felt the raw fear, and pure terror radiating of them, and he enjoyed it imensely.

The two man that were left backed away slowly, while he advanced on them, smirking maniacally, the palm of his hand outstretched facing them, a ball of light appeared from it, growing in size instantly.

The eyes of the men in question, turned as wide a saucers and with screams, correction more like sqeaks of fear, bolted away, running past him, knocking the stranger of balance. They didn't get far anyway, as it was no use running away from him; Vegeta.

He managed to do a flip-flop, to regain his balance and while doing so, flew up in the air, put both handpalms together and ignited his Ki. Powering up, he prepared his special attack, just for them. With a final roar, he finished of his attack, his voice resonounding trough the air

" FINAL FLASH!!!"

In the instant the blast colided with the men, they were wiped from the face of the Earth. Irradicating any trace of them ever being there in the first place. Vegeta lowered himself to the ground again, and powered down. The bright aura around him disapearing, he turned around to look at Bulma.

The Ki-blast, although low-powered had let the entire ground shake, causing an earthquake in the entire West-Capitol. Nodody was hurt in the process, but the citizins sure got a good _scare_.

He felt no remorse for his actions whatshowever. These men didn't deserve the air they breathed. They were disgusting, honerless bastards. Their kind literally made him sick.

They were honerless cowards who prayed upon those that were weaker then them. They only fought those, that were weaker then them. They didn't fight fair, and that's why he felt no remorse for killing them. He only felt remorse for the innocent blood he had spilled while being under the reign of Frieza…..

He walked over to Bulma. When he had taken a look at the damage she had substained due to them, his blood boiled with anger. He inspected her for serious injuries. What he found didn't please him at all. She had a twisted arm, which was almost broken. A serious head wound, caused by a beerbottle lying next to her. He checked her pulse, it was barely there. When he scanned her for her signature Ki, he found it to be very weak. She was on the verge of dying.

" I have to get her to Capsule Corp quick! I've already wasted to much time!" Vegeta thought to himself.

He scooped her up in his arms, draped her coat around her to keep her warm, ignited his Ki and made his way to Capsule Corp, flying faster then he had ever done….

" Hang in there, onna! Don't you dare die on me…" He whispered to the unconcious blue-eyed beauty lying in his arms.

At Goku's house outside West Capitol…….

Chi-Chi was standing in the kitchen, finishing the last dish for dinner. Gohan was setting up the porcelain wear on the table, when Chi-Chi called out at him from the kitchen.

" Gohan! Dinner is finished. Could you go fetch your father for me? "

" Sure mom! " he replied back in a cheerful mood.

Gohan stopped with what he was doing and raced passed his mother in the kitchen outside to go get his father.

Chi-Chi shook her head, amused at her son's antics and continued with what she was doing.

" I should hurry up…Bulma should be here anytime now"

The sudden shaking of the ground beneath her feet, made her stop in her current thinking trial.

" Oh my god, an earthquake!" she screamed out in fear, while searching for a safe hiding place to sit it out. She crept under the table, curling up in a ball, covering her head with her hands. The plates, and the other porcelain wear standing on the table fell of the table, and shattered into little pieces upon impact with the ground.

" Oh, no! There goes my money! That stuff cost my a fortune!" she groaned

She could only pray Gohan and her husband would be alright…..

Outside the house, Gohan and Goku were floating up in the air, waiting for the ground to stop shaking. A scared Gohan was cluthing at his dad's side, crying. Goku comforted his distraught son.

" Shh, Gohan, it's going to be alright, don't worry, I'm here to protect you squirt" he said, rocking him.

Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and Goku let his feet touch the ground again. He put down his son, who was still snifling a bit, and wiping away his tears, with the sleeve of his shirt.

" What…what…was that?" Gohan managed to say, through his snifling.

Goku ruffled his hair fondly.

" That was an earthquake, Gohan. It's over now though…."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Chi-Chi came running out of the house, screaming both their names.

" Goku!!! Gohan!!! Where are you???" Tears were streaming down her face, the worry for their wellbeing could be seen clearly on her face. She was looking around franticly.

" Honey, we're here!" Goku shouted at her from a distance away.

Chi-Chi looked around for the source of her husband's voice and when she pinpointed it's location, she ran over to them as fast as her feet could carry her. When she had reached them, she said, out of breath.

"Oh, my god! Are you okay??"

She worriedly picked up Gohan, turning him over to check every angle of his body for scrapes or bruises caused by the earthquake.

" Mom! Put me down" Gohan squaked at her

Goku could only sweatdrop at his wife's behaviour. Sometimes, okay scratch sometimes, she was a bit to woried about their son…..

He cracked a small smile at the display in front of him, but he quickly turned serious again.

' _That was no earthquake. I know I shouldn't have lied to Gohan, but I had no other choice. It would have been to dangerous to tell him the truth…"_

He had scanned the area for Ki signatures, during the earthquake. And that so-called " earthquake" was caused by a certain saiyanprince he was very fameliar with. What concerned him the most though, was that the powerlevel of his best friend Bulma was dangerously low…

He had no time to waste, he had to get to Bulma, and see if she was alright. He had a certain idea that the " earthquake" had something to do with her.

He waited for his wife, to finish checking up on Gohan. When she had put him back on the ground again, certain that he was alright, she turned to her husband. She saw his serious face.

" Goku…is something wrong?" she questioned

" Yes…….Bulma is in trouble."

" What???" Chi-Chi replied surprised.

" I have no time to explain, I'm sorry!"

He put his hand on his fore-head and disapeared before her eyes in the blink of an eye.

She looked at the vacant spot he had left behind….

" _Goku, please be careful…_" she whispered, while Gohan tugged on the hem of her shirt saying. " Where did dad go?"

_2 days later at Capsule Corp…._

In the hospital wing of CC Bulma was lying unconsious tucked in bed. She had been out like a light for two straight days, but her condition was stable at the time-beeing. Her arm was bandaged, and in a cast. Her head, where she had suffered a headwound was bandaged as well. She had suffered a huge amount of bloodloss. She would have died from it, if a certain saiyan hadn't been her saviour again. …

Next to the bed on the table, boquetes of flowers from her friends and get well cards were established .They had all come to visit her, after they heard from her accident. Even Yamcha had come to visit her. The evidence for his being there a vase of white roses…….

Her saviour had watched over her day and night, hidden in the shadows of the night……waiting for her to wake up from her coma.

At the far end of the hospital wing her mother, and Goku were currently sitting at a table, talking with each other and sipping on their tea. Every so often Goku would cast a worried glance over at Bulma.

He sighed, stirring his tea absentmindly, and tuning out the honeysweet voice of Mrs. Briefs. The last few days had been so stressful for him. He had been so scared to lose Bulma. He was very thankful Vegeta had saved her in time. Though he wondered why the saiyan had done it. He believed Vegeta was starting to genuinly care for Bulma, though he would never admit it. Goku wasn't blind and had seen Vegeta watch over Bulma. Even though, when he had confronted Vegeta with this, he simply denied it. Vegeta had avoided him the last few days.

Goku knew why. He was still ashamed, since his pride had been wounded by him. Goku hoped that one day soon, the stubborn saiyan would be able to let go of his pride, if only for Bulma…….

The sudden beeping of the life-support system snapped him back to reality. Mrs. Briefs dropped the tea cup she had been holding, stumled out of her chair and hurried over to the commcreen. She beeped up her husband, by pushing one of the buttons on the panel. She then hurried over to her daughter's bed and sat down next to Goku, who had already taken a seat and was staring at the life support machine. The ratings on it were changing, it indicated Bulma was waking up from her coma…..

With hopeful faces they looked down upon Bulma's prone form on the bed. Her cream complexion was deadly pale, and her eyes were remained closed. Still they continued to wait for a sign, anything that signalled she was waking up.

When after a few minutes, nothing happened, Goku slumped back in his chair defeated. Mrs. Briefs started to cry. " I don't think she'll ever wake up, Goku"

Goku said nothing, but put his arm around Mrs. Briefs for comfort. The sound of the door to the hospital wing opening, made them turn their heads around. Mr. Briefs entered, walking over to them at a fast pace.

"Why did you call me, dear? Is something wrong with Bulma?" he quesioned worried, when he noticed the trails of tears on his wife's face.

Mrs. Briefs shook her head.

" No, her condition is still the same. It's only, the lifesupportsystem gave a beep, indicating that she was regaining consiousness…But, I guess, it was only a false alarm.."

Suddenly though, the stirring of blankets behind them got their attention. A low groan and other sounds were made by the occupant of the bed. Bulma was slowly regaining consiousness. They all hurriedly crowded around the bed.

" Honey….I think she's coming around!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed happily.

" Yes, I think..I ..think you're right" Mr.Briefs replied to her.

The couple held hands, anxiously waiting what would happen. Goku said nothing, he only waited.

Bulma was running around in darkness, screaming the names of her friends and famely.

" Hello? Is anybody there??" she screamed into the nothingness surrounding her. She felt like she had been walking around for ages in this maze without a way out.

" Dammit! Why won't anyone answer me??" Bulma cried out helplessly, falling down on her knees.

' _It's no use. There's nobody here to help me. There's no way out and I'm all alone in this darkness'_

Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes, falling down her face, touching the floor. When one of those teardrops managed to touch the floor however, a blinding light came out from nowhere. She shielded her eyes with her hands, for it was so bright, she thought she would go blind.

" What's happening?" she yelled out in fear.

After a few moments the light died down a little. When she lowered her hands and looked at the source of light, she could identify the siluoet of a man. The light was to blinding for her to determine his features. But somehow the outline of his figure seemed so fameliar to her. Especially the shape of his hair. It was flame-shaped and defied gravity. She knew him, but she just couldn't connect his face with a name……

She was halted in her thoughts as he reached out his hand towards her and his deep, rich, foreign voice called out to her " Give me your hand, and I'll show you the way…"

Bulma opened her eyes slowly, but closed them again immidiately, squinting at the bright light in the room. It took her some time to adjust to it, but when she did she opened her eyes and found herself looking at a white ceiling.

" Where am I? " was the first coherent thought she could manage.

It took sometime for her to register, but she realised she was at home, in the hospital wing nonetheless! Why was she here?? Then it all came flooding back to her at once, all they events that transpired until now.

" I must have been knocked unconsious when I was trying to run away………Oh, I guess I understand why my head feels like it's been run over by a buldozer…." She thought, while rubbing her temple with her hands. The sound of voices made her look around at her enviroment.

She came face to face with the the worried faces of her parents and her best friend.

He was the first to speak up.

" Welcome back from dreamland, B. Had a pleasant sleep?" Goku said smiling at her. He was relieved she was alright and back to her senses again.

Bulma groaned at Goku's question. " Yeah, it was a blast" she muttered sarcasticly back at him" Beside the fact I feel like my head has been run over by a buldozer, I had such a good rest!"

Goku only laughed at her remark. Her parents laughed along with Goku. Bulma tried to smile, but she felt like shit, and every fibre of her body still ached her. So she choose to lean back in her pillow for the moment, letting them have their laught.

Her mother reached over to her, to take her hand in hers.

" How are you feeling, honey?"

" Like shit….." Bulma muttered " How long was I out?"

Her mother and father exchanged a quick glance, before her father replied " You've been unconsious for two days since Vegeta brought you in."

" Wait a moment….VEGETA SAVED ME???" Bulma exclaimed, schocked, while sitting up straight in bed.

Both her parents and Goku jumped at Bulma's sudden outburst. Yup, Bulma was definately back.

" Yes, yes he did…." Goku uttered, almost unable for her to hear, so she had to strain to even hear it.

_One week later………………_

Flabbergasted, shocked, surprised were only a few of the words that described the way she felt, after she heard the relevation from her parents that nobody but Vegeta had saved her from her predicament.

And here she was, standing outside the GT. Debating on whether to knock or to turn around and run back into the house. She had come here to thank him and to ask a request of him….

She was shuffling back and forth in front of the GT. She had recovered quite well. Her sprained arm had healed enough, so she didn't need the bandages and the cast anymore. She only had bandages wrapped around her head still, to allow her headwound to continue to heal. Her arm still hurt, but the pain lessened day by day. In time the only scars left behind, would be those in her mind and heart. She hadn't admitted it to anyone, but the " accident" had affected her more then she would have liked. She had felt so helpless back then, and she vowed that she would never ever wanted to feel that way again. And that was where her request made of Vegeta made it's entrance….

" _Come on, Bulma. Go knock on that door and thank him! How hard can it be??" she argued with herself mentally._

" ARGH!!!" she outed verbally

quickly after that she covered her mouth, cursing herself for her stupidity He had to have heard that, considering his sensitive hearing…And sure enough, the door to the GT opened, revealing the said prince, a towel draped around his shoulders. He lifted his brow curiously at her, lowering his gaze at her.

" Are you going to continue pacing in front of the GT, or are you going to tell me what you want?" he stated gruffly, with a hint of amusement laced into his voice.

Bulma turning beet-red at his comment, scowled at him.

" I…I wasn't pacing!" she snapped back.

" Sure, you weren't…" Vegeta replied back in a sarcastic tone of voice

Bulma was getting mad quickly.

" Grr! Why do you always have to get on my nerves?!?! You have to make this darn difficult for me don't you?" Bulma countered at his remark, crossing her arms, looking away from him.

T hough Vegeta could see her looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He smirked.

" What do you mean, I make it darn difficult for you?"

' _Grr…..he.out of all people should understand, with his stupid pride and all. I hate admitting a weakness….'_

Bulma lost in her thoughts, didn't notice Vegeta walking over to her, till he stood directly in front of her. She was silent without saying anything for way to long, and he was tired of waiting. He was an impatient man, and he wanted to get this over with.

" Spit it out already!" he yelled right into her face.

Bulma startled by his sudden outburst, lost her balance and fell over on her butt.

" Ouch! What did you do that for, ashole?!?!"

Vegeta laughed at her from above.

" I had to wake you up somehow. You were lost in your own dreamworld. And I don't have all day"

Grumbling, she got up and dusted herself of.

" Well, what do you want", he demanded impatiently.

" Sheesh, don't get your tail into a knot"

" What's that supposed to mean??" he replied angrily

' Woops, he lost his tail when………yachirobi cut it of…..Shouldn't have said that…'

He grabbed her arms roughly. " Is that supposed to be an insult to my race?" he demanded in a low and threathening tone. " I don't take kindly to that. Many who have mocked the saiyan race, in my precense, haven't lived to see another day.

Bulma tugged at this arms, and tried to wriggle herself free out of his grasp, but failing misrably at it.

" It…it was just a figure of speech Vegeta….Now..would you please let me go???!! You're hurting me" Bulma said, wincing from the pain his hold inflicted on her.

Vegeta got to his senses when he noticed he was bruising her arm. The arm that was twisted by that man a week ago. He let her go.

Bulma, cradling her bruised arm, looked up at him. She didn't expect an apology from him.

So she continued with what she came here to do.

' _Can't believe I'm doing this…well, here goes……'_

" What I wanted to say to you was…..uhm….uhm…"

' Is she stuttering? Never thought that day would come'

While thinking that, he tapped his foot impatiently. He glared at her, when she continued to stutter.

" Fine!" she yelled frustrated" Thankyou for saving me from those streetpunks!" she finished.

" There,I said it!! Happy now???"

" Would that be all?" he replied back mockingly, while yawning to emphasise he was bored.

" Why you!!" She screamed, throwing herself at him.

Vegeta lost his balance from the sudden impact and took Bulma down in the fall with him.

Vegeta was lying on on his back on the ground now, with Bulma sitting on top, stradding his hip with her legs. Realizing their akward position, he coughed and gaining her attention he ordered in a low, croaking voice " Would you mind getting of off me?"

Bulma, not going to let this oppertunity slip passed her, to give the saiyan prince a taste of his own medicine replied back in a purring seductive voice " No, I'm comfortable here"

She reached down and played with a strand of his hair. Vegeta not expecting this behaviour of her got extremely flustered by her actions. He tried to push her of off him, but she was clinging to him like a sticky bee. He was considering throwing her of using force, but didn't want to cause her intentionally harm.

" Dammit, get of off me!!!" he yelled at her instead.

" I will, but under one condition…." She whispered into his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

" And what might that be?" He purred, deciding to play along with her game.

" You have to start training me" Bulma said, now deadly serious.

" What??" Vegeta yelled surprised, but after the realisation of her demand sunk in, he started to laugh hystericly.

" You, haha, why would you need training? Are you planning to take on the androids on your own?" He said amused.

" This has nothing to do with the androids, this is for reasons of my own. Reasons you don't need to know…"

Vegeta stopped laughing. Narrowing his eyes at her he said " You're serious, aren't you?"

" I am" she stated simply

" Why ask me? Why not Kakarot?" he questioned her.

She didn't reply to him for a long while…

" He…..he wouldn't understand….Besides he doesn't need to know what happened back then. It's bad enough you had to see me in that moment of weaknes" she admitted to him painfully and reluctantly" I don't want anyone to know. This is something I have to face on my own" Bulma answered, fear and shame imbedded in her voice.

Vegeta contemplated her strange, and enigmatic answer, but fully understood what she meant.

" And why would you think, I would train you?"

Bulma's face lighted up with a sinister smile.

' What is she thinking?' he wondered to himself.

" Because, if you don't, I will shut down the GT, and if that won't work I'll lock you in a room, together with my mother for a week…"

Horrified at the prospect of being in one room with that..that _thing…_…he relented. It seems that today the verbal battle had been won by the woman. He wasn't about to admit that though.

Sitting up and pushing her of off him, he stood up

Bulma smirked, knowing she had won the " war" and got up as well.

" You drive a hard bargain, you know that, onna?" was the only answer she got from him, before he turned around, walked back into the GT and let the door close behind him.

That was as much of an answer as she was going to get. But the message was clear to her. He had agreed to train her.

Doing a little victory dance, Bulma skipped back into the house.

Standing with his back pressed against the door, Vegeta whispered more to himself then anubody else " What is she doing to me?"

Cause for a moment back there, the urge to kiss her was stronger, then the urge to slap some sense into her…….

_A/N:_

_Whew, the chappie is done! Finally. So, did it suck or was it good? I think I really lost my touch with writing….but I'll leave that up for you guy's to decide. Leave a review if you want!_

_CMG, signing out!_


	11. Dinnerdate?

Title: Pride

Chapter 11: Dinnerdate?

Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl

Disclaimer: ……………………………………………….long silence WHAT?

Date: 4-4-2005

A/N: So sorry for the late update! But better late then never right. I've got a bunch of new ideas for the story. So new chapter(s) shouldn't take too long? Hides behind desk to avoid the angry gazes of readers

I would like to thank the loyal reviewers!

LazerWulf

D-mac

bclarijod44

Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji

Sudia

Meghan

Ai8

Angelphoenixwings

sneruol

Now, onto the story!

"Stupid paperwork!" Bulma muttered to herself, frustrated and annoyed at the huge workload she still had in front of her.

"This will take me all night!" Bulma continued to mutter, curse and mumble to herself while she booted up her laptop to start working.

"When did I agree on becoming the next heiress for Capsule Corp again?" she asked herself.

"Oh, yeah! A few days before the annual yearly christmass banquet organised by _my_ company"

Her fingers started darting rapidly over the keyboard. Ticking in all kinds of number combinations, calculations that would make a normal person look like a complete idiot.

But for Bulma this was considered a piece of cake.

The calculations were for a new invention she was working on. Only typing in these calculations would take her two hours at least.

'_What kind of drugs was I on back then, that I ever agreed on becoming the next ceo! I only wished that that head injury would have knocked me out cold for the next few weeks!" _she mumbled in herself. '_Well, okay, not really…." _She admitted to herself. '_But, I really don't feel like doing this paperwork from Capule Corp!"_

This last random thought made her sigh heavily.

Walking into the kitchen, Vegeta had hoped to encounter Bulma. He hadn't seen her for four days straight, and he kind of wondered where she had went of to.

The only sole occupant of the kitchen was the ever annoying Mrs.Briefs. That woman was just so annoying. Her sing-song voice drove Vegeta crazy.

She was to overly concerned for the well being of what she considered guests. The first few days in the Briefs household she walked after him the entire time. Asking him so many times if he needed anything and was comfortable, that he had almost blown her up for annoying the life out of him. Keyword being: almost. The woman had stopped him, somehow, at the last moment. The thought of that made him chuckle mentally.

But the most annoying thing about her was the fact that at first she would go around town to tell all the people just how attractive he was. And cute and fluffy and ugh! Let's leave it at that. She also thought he would make a fantastic son-in-law. He had no idea what a son-in-law was. She would also ramble on and on about their future wedding. Yet, again, he didn't know what the heck she was talking about. But he still didn't like it! Maybe, he should ask Bulma about it sometime. Although he had lived on Earth for quite some time now, he still wasn't accustomed, to the so-called human traditions and he didn't understand them. Also, general relationships between them confused them. The way they lived, or acted, anything about them! And wait a minute…..Did he just call the woman, Bulma?

'Okay, what is wrong with me today?'

Well, anyway, might as well continue training. The woman would come out from hiding sooner or later. It's not like she had dissolved into thin air or anything. But since he was rather thirsty he did decide to retrieve a drink from the refrigerator, before he went back to training.

Pacing into the kitchen, he went straight for the refrigerator. Totally ignoring Mrs. Briefs along the way. Trying to block out her voice, but failing miserably at doing said task.

"Hi, Vegeta!" said Mrs Briefs in her annoyingly cheerful voice. " Isn't it a lovely day, today?"

He didn't answer her. Did she get the hint? No, she just continued rambling!

Oh, the horror, the horror!

Somehow, his thoughts drifted back the conversation he and Bu…the woman had, in front of the GT, about a week ago.

Note to self: I have to stop slipping up on the name part!

Truthfully, she was blackmailing him into training her. She really left him no choice. He would not be locked in a room with that …..thing that she called her mother. Not now, not ever, not in a million years.

The prospect of training her didn't really repulsed. He actually looked forward to it.

He definitely wouldn't mind seeing the woman in training clothes. Especially the very tight fitting ones, those were….!

'hold it right there! I DID NOT JUST THNK THAT!" he screamed at himself mentally.

_Why, yes you did,_ a little sing song voice in his head said to him mockingly.

"Argh!" he cursed out loud, slapping himself in the face rather hard.

Mrs. Briefs who was snapped out of her rambling mode, turned her head towards him. His actions earned him a wide-eyed and confused stare on Mrs. Briefs part.

"Uh, Vegeta, are you sure you're feeling alright?" She hesitantly asked.

"Huh?" was his first reaction.

Mrs. Briefs stood up, walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

Vegeta, snapped out of his mental stupor just at that moment.

He rather violently slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, in a dangerous, low, threatening tone.

Either, she was to stupid to notice the way Vegeta was acting, or she just decided to ignore it. She decided to shrug it of.

"Okay, dear." Was her only rely before seating herself at the table again.

Vegeta didn't like people touching him, especially without his permission.

He had a not so pleasant experience with touching in general.

He hadn't been touched like that, since, well since years, and he didn't like it.

A little shaken he left the kitchen, without a drink…..

He left behind a slightly confused Mrs. Briefs.

_Meanwhile in Bulma's office……………………_

Bulma was sorting some files, while she waited for the stockholdings of Capsule Corp to be done loading on the computer screen.

A beep indicated the program was done loading. Putting away the files on her desk for the moment, she clicked on the daily stockholdings of CC with the click of a mouse.

While she was checking over the results, she nodded approvingly.

'The stockholdings are very good so far' she thought, very pleased with it.

The sudden ringing of the phone got her out of her musings.

Picking it up, she dialled the on button.

"Bulma Briefs, Ceo of CC. Who's speaking, please?"

It turned out to be a phone call from work. Her secretary told her she had a meeting next morning at 9.Am sharp.

Putting down the phone horn, she tried to continue with her work.

But again, the phone started ringing.

"Now what!" Bulma snapped, stressed enough as it is, and tired.

Picking up the phone again, she said rather rudely into the phone

"Bulma Briefs. What do you want now?"

"Wow, what a hostile approach, B…" came Goku's voice over the phone " Got out on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know it was you, G-man!" She apologised.

"No need to apologise,B" Goku replied, shrugging it of. "But why are you in such a sour mood today?"

Rubbing her pounding temples in exasperation, she explained it to him, by saying " I had a really tiring and stressful day, I guess…"

"Ouch, feeling the strain of work already?"

"Yup……"

"I feel sorry for you…" Goku said with sympathy in his voice.

"Thanks, anyway…" Bulma muttered

"How about, to relieve some of that stress, you come with us to have dinner at a restaurant tomorrow night?"

"I would really love to, but I have just to much work to do…"Bulma trailed of at the last part.

"Oh, come on, B!" he replied, a little offended that Bulma would put work before her friends.

"Since when does work come in the way of friendship?"

"Okay, you're right!" Bulma admitted half heartedly."Stop making me feel guilty already!"

Goku, knowing he had her where he wanted her said.

"Much better! We'll pick you up at, let's say seven?"

"Fine with me." Bulma agreed.

"Great!" goku responded cheerfully."See you tomorrow then!"

"See you tomorrow, Goku." Bulma replied, with a half smile on her tired face.

"Oh wait! I forgot to say that you have to bring Vegeta with you. I still have to apologise to him about you know what….."

"you CAN'T be serious!" Bulma groaned.

"I am!"

"Oh, help me god!" Bulma moaned, the phone horn slipping from her hand onto the table.

"What did you say last?" Goku asked.

When he received no immediate response, he said "Hey, B! Are you still there? B!"

"Yes?" Bulma finally responded from the other side of the line, in stony voice.

"I'll try asking him. But I don't think I'll have much luck…."

"Oh, okay…." Goku replied

"Well, I have to continue working now. " Bulma continued, putting an end to their conversation. "Ja-ne, Goku!"

Before he could say anything else, she placed the phone on the hook again, cutting of contact.

She felt really bad about getting rid of Goku that way. But she was really tired and highly annoyed and frustrated at the moment.

"Why me? Why ME?" She yelled to nobody in particular.

"He can't be serious! I can't take him with me to a restaurant! He doesn't know any etiquettes! His table manners are to….too savage and……he'll make a total fool out of me in public!"

"Who are you referring to?" A smooth, deep, foreign voice suddenly sounded from behind her.

"Gah!" Bulma shrieked, scared out of her wits, and falling backwards with her chair.

Before she landed on the floor however, her chair was caught by two tanned hands.

"You really are a klutz, you know that?" he smirked.

"You jerk!" Bulma screamed at him"don't you ever scare me like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack because of that!"

"Bad conscience?"

"Of course not!"

"Whatever you say, onna…"

"Oh, just shut up already!"

"No." he stated simply.

"Argh! I'm not going there again! Now, _what _are _you _doing here?"

"Nothing really. I was just bored. So, I decided to annoy you to pass the time." He said, smirking at her.

"Well, you're just going to have to find other means to fill your spare time. I'm not in the mood for another verbal spar, and I'm to busy anyway." Bulma huffed at him.

"To bad for you. I have chosen you as entertainment." Vegeta replied, ticking Bulma of even more by the second. "So, start amusing me, onna!"

"Fine." Bulma replied, shutting down and closing her laptop. "You want entertainment, I'll give it to you."

'Just, what is wrong with her……She's up to something!' he thought, highly suspicious.

"This will be a very entertaining surprise for you!" She said fake cheerfully." You're going with me, and the sons to dinner tomorrow at a restaurant!"

"What?" he roared at her. "I never agreed on anything like that!"

"You, obviously don't have a choice on the matter." Bulma snapped back rather smugly. "Or, do you like the prospect of being in one room with my mother for a week?"

"That is called backmail, onna" he replied in a dangerous low voice.

"Yes, I know, my dearest Vegeta!" She smiled a sickingly sweet smile at him.

He made a disgusted face at her face features.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Vegeta relented. "But, you don't know what you're getting yourself into….onna"

His smile holding a sinister promises, Bulma probably didn't want to find out. But inwardly, she gulped.

"_He'_s _right….What have I gotten myself into?_" Bulma thought frantically to herself.

Vegeta smirked in that evil way of his, as if he knew what Bulma was thinking.

Bulma shuddered under his intense gaze. She was glad his penetrating stare fixed at her wavered, when he turned around, crossing his arms in the process, make attempts at leaving her office.

He was stopped by Bulma's voice however.

"Uhm, Vegeta?" she asked in a rather timid voice.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Report to me tomorrow at 2 PM to start etiquette training." She ordered him in a no bargaining voice, meaning he had no choice on the matter.

'What the hell is etiquette training?' Vegeta wondered.

"Etiquette training?" He said, obviously confused. "What the heck is that?"

"You'll find out in due time, Veggie." Was Bulma's answer, accompanied by a dark smile, eyes twinkling with hidden mirth.

Vegeta didn't like her sudden change in demeanor.

'_Just what is she up to?'_

_Oh, poor Veggie! Bulma is so sneaky and manipulative, neh?_

_I wonder what will happen to him? What does Bulma have in store for him?_

_And are they going to go out on a date? OLALA!_

_You'll see in the next exciting chapters of "Pride!"_

_ignore last corny line. Just read and review?_

_PLEASE?_

_CMG, signing out_


	12. A thief in the night

_Title: Pride_

_Chapter 12: A thief in the night_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Date: 25-4-05_

_Disclaimer: …………………very, and I mean very long silence_

'…' _thoughts_

"…_." talking_

_Bulma pops up out of nowhere_

_Bulma: "Say, Veggie, where did the authoress go?"_

_Vegeta: "I don't know and I don't care"_

_Bulma: (rolls eyes) Does: look around and spots lazy said authoress snoozing on the couch._

_Bulma: "She fell asleep?"_

_Vegeta: "Well, DUH!"_

_Vegeta: (receives one of Bulma's special knuckle sandwiches) "Ouch!"_

_Bulma: (glares at him) "Serves you right"_

_Vegeta: "Hmmph!"_

_Bulma: (Walks over to the couch and pokes CMG) "Hey, wake up! You need to do the disclaimer!"_

_CMG: "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"_

_Bulma: getting aggravated at the lack of a "response" starts shaking authoress. "WAKE UP!"_

_Vegeta: (getting annoyed at the scene in front of him) "She's out cold, stupid woman! Do the disclaimer yourself!"_

_Bulma: "Who are you calling stupid! (Shaking fist in the air)_

_Vegeta: (heavy sigh) "Whatever! CMG doesn't own Dragonball Z. Wow, that's new! (Sarcastic tone)_

_Bulma: ……………… (Steam coming out of her ears.)_

_Vegeta: (flat out ignoring her from then on)_

_CMG: (grabs teddy bear closer to her and puts a thumb into her mouth)_

_Bulma & Vegeta: (huge anime sweat drop) "She still sleeps with a teddy bear!"_

_A/N:_

_Don't mind the above long disclaimer. I was in a good mood when I wrote it. Yeah, I know, I'm weird. Wow, I actually started working on the next chapter in just a few days. Wow, that must be a record! Let's see how far I will get with it, before I will post it._

_! Thankies reviewers!_

_Fujutsu:_

_I saw you changed your name! Glad to have you back aboard!_

_Mystery:_

_Well, here's your soon update! (Wink)_

_Fgh:_

_Thanks for the compliment!_

It was already seven 'o clock when Bulma was done with the paperwork of Capsule Corp. She had missed dinner already, since she hadn't even kept track of the time.

"_Well, at least this paperwork is of my shoulders now." _

And for that Bulma was more then grateful. She had the entire evening to herself. And she could even go to bed early. It was a rare occasion that she would have so much spare time to herself, now that she had to run her own company.

Her whole life was dictated by her agenda now. Taking a scornful look at the thing, she stretched her stiff muscles, before standing up from her chair.

Turning of her laptop, she closed it and put it into her metal briefcase.

While she did this, she had a brief flashback to the incident of a few weeks ago.

She suddenly felt sick to the stomach, and felt wobbly on her knees, the memories of this event somewhat overwhelming.

Grabbing onto the office chair tightly with both her hands, she tried to maintain her balance.

When the feeling had passed, she somewhat shaken picked up her briefcase and made her way over towards the door.

Turning of the light, she closed her office door behind her.

Still having a hold on the doorknob thoughts whirled through her head.

"_Get a grip, Bulma!"_ she reprimanded herself.

She couldn't believe the incident from then still had such an affect on her. Sure, it had been really stupid of her to walk in that district of West Capitol at that time. But that was beside the point.

Why did it still bother her so much? It couldn't have been because she had felt so helpless back then. No, it was something else.

What? She couldn't quite put her finger on yet.

Something had happened that night, which even till today still made her feel uneasy.

Since that time she had felt as if she was being watched….

But that was just insane, right?

She was just too damn paranoid these days.

Still, that thought didn't make her feel any better.

Letting go of the doorknob, she turned her back on her office and went home.

While her footsteps echoed back against the walls of the silent Capsule Corp Bulma went home, to take a much needed and deserved rest from another hectic work day.

After she left the building the security measures that Capsule Corp had installed to protect their projects and inventions activated.

Capsule Corp took the highest measures in securing their labs, offices and other things in the building, to prevent people from breaking in and stealing important papers, plans for future projects or important inventions stored there.

Their were a lot of people, rivals of CC that would love to get their hands on this stuff, since CC ventures were highly profitable.

Some people would probably kill someone to get their hands on CC technology to use it for their own selfish ambitions and goals, you name it.

Until now, nobody had succeeded in breaking in at Capsule Corp. The most modern security systems were in place to protect CC property.

Most of them were designed by the new CEO herself.

The access to Bulma's personal lab and office was restricted.

Only she knew the passwords to enter her domain.

And her father and mother were the only other ones that had the knowledge to do so.

Therefore, there was no outside threat that could harm CC.

Or was there?

_Bulma's home, West City Capitol, 20.00 PM……_

Relaxing on her bed, in a lying position, her arms propped up under her, to support the weight of her upper body, she was doodling in her note book.

Looking over the page she was writing on currently, you could see random words, sentences, which indicated the beginning of a new song text.

_wild_

_horses_

_free_

_Wild horses_

_I want to be like you_

'_Come on inspiration, hit me!'_ She thought to herself, chewing on her pencil thoughtfully.

After a few minutes the words just came to her. She started writing down sentence after sentence, without stopping.

After ten minutes a new creation was born out of her creativity.

Grinning from ear to ear, and very pleased with herself, she read over it carefully, to see if she had made any stupid mistakes that needed to be fixed right away.

She found one or two and corrected them immediately.

Done with reading over her work, she got back into a sitting position.

Walking over to her desk, she opened one of the drawers, taking out a map.

It contained all of the song texts/poems she had written over the years.

There were more then hundreds of them.

A few months ago, she had read all of them again.

The first ones of the early days dated back to when she was in junior high.

She had fits of laughter, when reading those.

They really were a load of crap

She had come a LONG way since then.

Thinking of a particular one that was one: Totally cliché and two: so sugary sweet it made her want to throw up.

Reciting a few of the first lines of the song in her head, she couldn't decide between vomiting or laughing her head of.

She didn't do any of the above mentioned. But she did frown and raise one of her eye-brows.

_I don't like you_

_I love you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Do you love me too?_

_I want to hear you say it_

_I love you_

_And I'll go _

_Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala_

_In my head_

_With those three words you said_

_Uhuh, uhuh_

_I love you too_

_I now know you do_

'_UGH! What a piece of crap!_' she thought, disgusted. Turning the pages of the map till she came to the more recent songs, you could see how she developed as a song writer.

From shallow, stupid songs, to serious ones with a meaning, a message

The last one she put in the map with the others at that moment, was a song that showed how she felt at the moment.

She felt trapped in work. She felt like she was suffocating. She wanted to have more freedom. This song text gave an exact description of how she felt right at this moment.

Wild horses—

I want to feel the wind in my hair

Let life pass by me without a care

I want to be free

Let me be me

Wild horses

I want to be like you

Wild horses

Like them

I want to be true

In every little thing I do

I go wherever the wind will take me

I want to be able to look at the beautiful sky

Let life pass me by

Put all my worries aside

Don't wanna feel the need to cry

Don't ask me why

Wild horses

I want to be like you

Wild horses

Like them

I want to be true

In every little thing I do

Free-spirited and wild

Not bound by the rules of a human's life

No rules

No expectations

No hesitation

You can make life your own creation

Wild horses

I want to be like you

Wild horses

Like them

I want to be true

In every little thing I do

Wild horses

I want to be like you……

Closing her map, and smiling, she put it back into the drawer she had taken it from

As if on cue, her stomach started to rumble.

Doing as it said, she proceeded to go downstairs to get something to eat in the kitchen.

_1 AM, in the middle of the night, CC, West-City Capitol._

All the lights in the building had died out long ago. The last workers that were left, after Bulma went home, were gone by now.

All security measures in the building were active since the last worker had left the building.

It was eerily quiet, too quiet…..

Suddenly in the darkness of the CC entrance hallway the very faint sound of footsteps could be heard.

You had to strain to hear it, even though it was so quiet.

The footsteps steadily got louder.

The closer they got to their apparent destination, the louder the footsteps became

The person happened to be light on his or her feet.

Now, one must wonder why none of the installed alarms went of.

Simple answer: the person had somehow before entering the building deactivated all installed security systems protecting CC from trespassers and thieves.

So he or she had no problem doing whatever they intended to do here.

A silhouette of a male became visible in the darkness

His face features were hidden behind black sunglasses, and a scarf around his neck.

The rest of his attire consisted of black clothing, so he blended in well with his environment.

Reaching his apparent destination, he stopped in front of large door.

This happened to be the door to Bulma's personal office and lab.

The door was voice locked an extra security measure.

The only one he still needed to override in order to get what he wanted.

The other security measures were already deactivated.

And this one would soon join them as well.

Trying to open the door, he failed when a computer voice spoke up through a comm.

"Access denied. Voice authorization by Bulma Briefs required for entering."

It was just as he had suspected.

And smiling a sinister smile, he took out a special device that had Bulma's voice recorded authorisation on it.

He pushed the play button, and soon after Bulma's voice could be heard.

"This is Bulma Briefs. CEO of Capsule Corp. Authorisation command B-Briefs-Pi-Alfa-11348890."

"Access granted. Welcome Mrs.Briefs." the computerised voice spoke up again, door opening.

"Yes, welcome indeed." He chuckled darkly. "Where would I be without you darling?"

Slipping into the first room beyond the door, he walked straight in the direction of the lab.

What he needed was kept safe there.

A not so sane smirk plastered on his face, he opened the door to it and walked into the dark abyss.

Switching on the light, he descended the flight of stairs.

"Now, let's see if you still keep it locked up in the same place."

Walking over to the desk, he sat down in her office chair.

Flicking through a few paper stacks in front of him pretty quickly, he was surprised to find out about some of her recent plans.

"_Oh, so you are constructing a new GT room?"_ He thought to himself, surprised.

"_For whom I wonder? I do hope that is not for that ungrateful barbarian that is still staying at your house. He not only can't keep his hands to himself. He even breaks your precious inventions! One should put a stop to that……"_

Rearranging the stacks of papers at they were left originally, he got up from the chair and opened one of the drawers of the desk.

'_Ah! Now that was what I was looking for!'_ Pleased with himself, he took out a small wooden box, with strange symbols painted on it.

Opening it, he took out the contents before closing it again, and putting the box back in the drawer, he eyed the device now in his hands.

'_And again, where would I be without your genius, darling?'_

He opened his back and carefully placed the device he came for in it.

Knowing what he had come here for in the first place was done, he left Bulma's office.

Walking through the entrance door to her personal domain, the voice lock went into place again.

After he had left the CC altogether the security measures went into place again, activating.

CC was left behind as if nothing had ever happened there.

No traces, except maybe DNA, could be found.

And when nobody knew what happened, and there were no traces?

Who would go looking for DNA material?

In a house not so far from CC, Bulma awoke bathing in cold sweat.

Only one thought crossed her mind.

"Capsule Corp is in danger!"

_A/N:_

_So, what did you think? Did I succeed in the suspense department. Hehe, I wonder what will happen? Who is that mysterious person that is stalking Bulma? You'll find out more and this when you R and R! Heheh! Yes, I'm evil!_

_BTW, I would really like constructive criticism, so I can better my writing skills!_

_CMG, signing out_


End file.
